un avenir trouble
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Avec Scott comme nouveau Alpha, toute la meute délaisse Derek, n'ayant plus besoin de ses services ou connaissance. Derek se retrouve complètement seul, n'ayant plus rien depuis le meurtre de sa famille, Laura morte, Peter disparu, plus rien ne le retient. Au fil du temps, Derek se retire complètement de la circulation. relation :( Malexmale ,viol,mpreg, happy ending)
1. note auteur

Ces chapitres commencent juste après la note d'auteur :)

Chapitre 1 _(le commencement)_ -Fait

Chapitre 2 _(isolement)_ \- Fait

Chapitre 3 _(le début des problèmes)_ \- Fait

Chapitre 4 _(la réunion)-_-Fait

Chapitre 5 _(la compréhension)_-Fait

Chapitre 6 _(le souvenir)_\- Fait

Chapitre 7 _(la vérité)-_Fait

Chapitre 8 -( la compréhension des deux monde) - Fait

Chapitre 9 -( la compréhension des deux monde)(suite) -Fait

Chapitre 10 - Enfin normal ? - Fait

Chapitre 11...(autres) -en construction.

+++ Si vous avez des idées qui pourrait être bien intégrer dans l'histoire ,n'hésitez pas à faire une review, je suis ouverte au suggestion, après tous c'est pas juste pour mon plaisir personnelle que je crée ces histoires.

Merci :)


	2. le commencement

Pov Général :

Scott a acquis son pouvoir de True Alpha et l'atmosphère à Beacon Hills est enfin redevenue calme. Sa meute est alors composée de : Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore,Kira, Aiden, Ethan et Danny.

1semaine plus tard (Pov Scott)

C'était notre deuxième réunion de meute, chez nous, depuis qu'on avait enfin abattu le Pack d'Alpha. Je remarquai qu'à chaque réunion, Derek était encore là alors qu'il ne faisait aucunement partie de ma meute. Je me décidai à lui poser la question lorsque tout le monde serait arrivé. Au bout de 15 minutes, la meute au complet était là, répartie un peu partout dans mon salon. Je regardai autour de moi et repérait Derek assis dans le fauteuil à côté de Jackson.

-Euh, Derek, pourquoi continues -tu de venir à nos réunions?,demandai-je, la voix dure.

-Bah... je fais partie de la meute, non?,dit-il, incertain.

-Ha ha ha, tu ne fais pas partie de MA meute déjà. Tu nous as bien servi pour tes connaissances et ta force, mais on a plus besoin de toi maintenant,dis-je de ma voix d'Alpha mes yeux scintillant dangereusement et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Pov Derek

En entendant la réponse de Scott, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Je regardai autour de moi et ils avaient tous cette même expression vide sur le visage. Mes yeux glissèrent ensuite sur ma droite, mais le visage de Jackson exprimait la même expression que les autres avec en plus un certain rictus aux lèvres. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que pour la 3e fois de ma vie j'avais été utilisé.

Encore une fois.

Pleurer...

C'est tout ce que je voulais faire, pleurer, pour le meurtre de ma famille, la mort de Laura, la disparition/mort/ réincarnation de Peter. Mais je mis mes sentiments de côté, je me relevai , empoignai ma veste et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir je me retournai vers eux, et d'une voix la plus neutre possible, espérant de pas trahir mes sentiments, je leur dis :

–Bonnes continuation et félicitation pour votre meute.

La solitude

L'utilisation

L'humiliation

Je sortis de la maison, et me dirigeai rapidement vers ma voiture, je me glissai derrière le volant, les larmes aux yeux, et partis en trombe vers le loft.

Pov Scott

J'attendis qu'il soit parti pour parler :

–Bon, une bonne chose de réglée. On peut enfin commencer la soirée. On choisit quel film? demandai-je.

–Euh … Fast &amp; Furious? me répondit Stiles incertain

–Ouais, parfait! m'exclamai-je.

– Ça me va, mais une question avant. Pourquoi Derek a dû partir en fait? demanda Danny.

–Il ne fait pas partie de notre meute, alors il n'a pas besoin d'être là, quand on aura des problèmes avec le surnaturel, on l'appellera, mais d'ici là, il n'a rien à faire ici, lui répondis-je.

Tous hochèrent la tête, incertain si c'est l'attitude a adopté, mais ne semblent pas vouloir contredire l'avis de leur Alpha. Sauf Jackson, lui ressentait, depuis le départ de Derek, comme une sorte de malaise lui peser sur la poitrine. Ne le comprenant pas, il ne s'en soucia pas plus et se concentra sur le film.

Pov Derek (Dark)

Dès que je franchis la porte du loft, je m'effondrai, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. Je m'assis contre la porte voulant me faire le plus petit possible, la tête enfouie entre mes genoux remontés contre ma poitrine, et mes bras serrant compulsivement mes jambes. Toute la conversation chez Scott, leurs réactions, leurs regards, tout repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal c'est le souvenir de Jackson, mon compagnon, qui même s'il ne le savait pas, venait de me rejeter de la pire des manières. Le mal était fait.

Personne n'en a rien à foutre,

Personne n'est ici, avec moi

Blessé et seul,

Seul avec le froid entourant

Mon cœur brisé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là, mais mon ventre a fini par émettre des bruits sourds alors je me forçai à me lever et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine. En ouvrant la porte du frigo, l'odeur des aliments glissa jusqu'à mon nez et je crus que j'allais vomir. Je refermai vivement la porte et partis vers ma chambre. J'enlevai à peine mes vêtements et me jetai sur mon lit pour me blottir sous les couvertures, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les sentiments qui m'assaillaient : solitude, peur, abandon et humiliation.

C'était encore de ma faute ...

Tellement de sang sur mes mains : celui de ma famille, de Laura, Peter, Erica, Boyd

Tout le monde autour de moi, tout le monde finit par être blessé et par m'abandonner.

« Tu es la seule pièce qui ne correspond pas, Derek » m'avait dit Peter avant de disparaître encore une fois.

Seul, dans mon lit, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas raison, si je ne servais pas seulement pour ma force, pour servir d'appât à des psychopathes. Une chose dont on se servait quand on en avait besoin et dont, une fois fini, on se débarrassait, une chose qu'on piétinait, humiliait. En y repensant encore, l'inconfort et le froid pénétraient mes os malgré ma couverture. Je me retournais, encore et encore, essayant de trouver la moindre passerelle de chaleur dans ce lit trop grand et froid sans quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. N'y tenant plus, je jetai les couvertures et sortis du lit, avant d'enfiler un t-shirt Herley, un jogging, mes chaussures et de me diriger au pas de course vers la porte.


	3. isolement

En y repensant encore, l'inconfort et le froid pénétraient mes os malgré ma couverture. Je me retournais, encore et encore, essayant de trouver la moindre passerelle de chaleur dans ce lit trop grand et froid sans quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. N'y tenant plus, je jetai les couvertures et sortis du lit, avant d'enfiler un t-shirt Herley, un jogging, mes chaussures et de me diriger au pas de course vers la porte.

Présent : Pov Jackson

Après le départ de Derek, la soirée a pu commencer, mais pendant le film je n'arrêtais pas de sentir cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Au début, je sursautais, surpris, mais pensant à une simple contracture, je n'y pensai plus et me concentrai sur le film. La soirée se passa bien, entre les rires, les cris et les larmes des filles (ce que soit dit en passant je trouve toujours aussi incompréhensible devant Fast &amp; Furious… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si le cerveau des filles était une chose sensée ….).

Il fut bientôt temps de partir, tout le monde se dit au revoir, déçu que la soirée se termine si vite. En passant la porte de chez Scott, je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes, je courus m'abriter dans ma Porche avant de reculer dans l'allée pour rentrer chez moi. En passant par le chemin habituel, il se mit à pleuvoir de plus en plus fortement, j'activais les essuie-glaces et ralentis légèrement. C'est là que j'aperçus Derek courir sous la pluie avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un t-shirt et son jogging, comme s'il ne faisait pas froid, comme s'il ne pleuvait pas. Alors que ma voiture passait à son niveau il se mit à accélérer comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, sûrement moi, j'accélérais pour le rattraper, mais il tourna brusquement à droite et je le perdis de vue. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment il aurait pu savoir que c'était moi. Je haussai les épaules et me concentrai sur ma conduite et fut chez moi en un rien de temps. Je n'avais qu'une envie, être chez moi et me glisser sous mes draps.

Pov Derek

Je courais pour me vider la tête, il commençait à vraiment pleuvoir, mais je continuais, car je savais que si je m'arrêtais, j'allais recommencer à penser à… Comme la pluie devenait plus forte, j'accélérai légèrement ma course, c'est fou comme courir me faisait du bien, j'avais enfin l'esprit vide. Même la pluie ne me dérangeait pas. Totalement plongé dans ma respiration, je mis un moment à me rendre compte du bruit de moteur tout près de moi. À l'écoute du son, je réalisai que la voiture avait un gros moteur, et que la seule personne à détenir ce genre de voiture fut... Jackson.

Fuir.

Ne T'aime pas.

Et voilà, rien que de penser qu'il était là, tout me revint en tête, j'entendis mon loup hurler de douleur et je courus encore plus vite, essayant de fuir quelque chose d'impossible à semer. Désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, je pris la première à droite sans même savoir où j'allais. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en reconnaissant les ruines du manoir Hale, les larmes se mirent à couler, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je me laissai guider par mon instinct jusqu'à me retrouver devant la tombe de Laura, où je m'effondrais à genoux.

– Je suis désolé, désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je me suis laissé avoir comme un imbécile de première, je suis désolé de l'avoir amené à la maison et de vous l'avoir présenté, de lui avoir fait confiance en lui parlant de notre secret, d'avoir été naïf au point de croire que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer. Sans moi, vous seriez tous vivants, si je n'existais pas, vous seriez encore là. Je suis tellement désolé papa, maman, je n'ai pas été le fils que vous méritiez, je suis une vraie honte, j'ai sali notre famille en venant au monde. J'aurais dû mourir à ta place Laura, j'aurais dû venir ici en premier, tu aurais dû avoir une vie merveilleuse avec ta propre meute, un compagnon, des enfants. Et je te l'ai pris cette chance. Je suis complètement brisé, fini, on m'a encore utilisé et jeté comme un malpropre une fois qu'on avait plus besoin de moi. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité, après tous depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai que causé que des problèmes. Depuis l'incendie je ne fais que des conneries, j'ai perdu Erica, Boyd, j'ai trouvé un compagnon... que j'ai transformé en Kanima, avant qu'il ne devienne un loup-garou. À cause de moi le père de Stiles et la mère Scott ont été kidnappés, j'ai causé de la peine à toutes ces familles. J'ai plus la force d'endurer ça, tous ceux que j'aime finissent par mourir ou par partir. Je vais vous rendre un dernier hommage, je vais reconstruire votre maison... Pour que la meute de Scott ou même peut-être celle de Peter puissent vivre là, comme quand on était tous là, comme au bon vieux temps, heureux et en paix. Après je m'en vais, je ne sais pas si je vais vous rejoindre ou si je vais simplement disparaître dans l'enfer. Mais sachez que je vous ai aimé de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je vous aime où que vous soyez!, dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots, me recroquevillant sur la pierre, seul sous la pluie.

Je restai encore quelques minutes avant de me relever et de repartir vers le loft en essuyant mes yeux.

Pov Famille Hale

Nous regardions notre fils, complètement détruit, pleurer sur la tombe de sa sœur, sans rien pourvoir faire.

– J'en peux plus, Jacob, je ne peux pas regarder notre fils se détruire comme ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces de rester là sans rien pouvoir y faire. Pourquoi ces jeunes ne font rien? Ce Jackson il est son compagnon, nom de Dieu, il doit bien ressentir ce que notre fils ressent, non? s'exclama Talia Hale en fixant son plus jeune fils.

– Je sais Talia, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, on ne peut intervenir qu'à la fin pour le sauver et tu le sais, lui répondit son mari.

– Je ne peux pas regarder mon fils mourir à petit feu. C'est mon fils, aucune mère ne devrait avoir à regarder son fils souffrir comme ça. Comment il peut penser ça de lui, l'incendie n'a jamais été de sa faute de toute manière, c'est cette Argent, elle l'a manipulé, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait pas savoir... Et la mort de Laura... dit-elle en pleurant.

– Chut, chut, dit Jacob en prenant sa femme dans les bras

– Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, dit-elle en sanglot

– Il ne mourra pas, ils le sauveront et on est là en dernier recours, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

Pov Laura Hale

Mes parents ont raison, on ne peut pas laisser mon petit frère mourir. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller voir ces jeunes et leur faire entendre raison. Quelle belle bande d'imbéciles. Surtout cet Alpha, non, mais, il se prend pour qui pour parler à mon frère comme ça, il est peut être un Alpha, mais Derek est plus fort et beaucoup plus intelligent. Il l'a détruit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si mon petit frère en vient à mourir à cause de leur connerie génétique, je ne laisserais pas ça passer, parole d'Hale.

Pov général

Depuis cette réunion il s'était passé exactement 1 mois, et l'état de Derek ne s'améliorait pas. Cela devenait même de pire en pire, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses chandails devenaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, il flottait dans ses pantalons, il avait tellement maigri, qu'il en avait perdu toute sa musculature et on pouvait voir ses côtes. Il tremblait constamment de froid, rien ne pouvait le réchauffer. Il ne dormait presque plus, on pouvait voir d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux après ne pas avoir dormi pendant 3 ou 4 jours consécutifs. Son état psychologique n'était pas mieux, il se tenait sur une corde raide, trop raide, qui risquait de se rompre à tout moment. Le peu de fois où il avait croisé la meute de Scott au supermarché ou au centre commercial, le sentiment d'ignorance et de mépris qui l'avait accueilli l'avait forcé à prendre l'habitude d'aller acheter le peu d'aliments qu'il mangeait une demi-heure avant la fermeture. Le manoir avançait bien, il se poussait au maximum de sa capacité, en négligeant considérablement sa santé. Son corps en subissait les conséquences : coupures, ecchymoses, muscles endoloris, crampes. Tout cela additionné à ses carences en vitamines et en protéines le rendait extrêmement faible et puisque son corps et son esprit étaient affaiblis, son loup n'était plus capable de guérir. Son sang contenait des traces d'aconit et bien que ce ne soit qu'en très petite quantité il était en train de sombrer, complètement.


	4. le début des problèmes

Son corps en subissait les conséquences : coupures, ecchymoses, muscles endoloris, crampes. Tout cela additionné à ses carences en vitamines et en protéines le rendait extrêmement faible et puisque son corps et son esprit était affaiblis, son loup n'était plus capable de guérir. Son sang contenait des traces d'aconit et bien que ce ne soit qu'en très petite quantité il était en train de sombrer, complètement.

Présent ( Pov Scott ) (2 mois plus tard )

Nous avions eu 2 mois de paix, aucun problème surnaturel, silence radio de Derek, c'était comme s'il était mort. L'école se passait bien, la Lacrosse allait bien, ma relation avec Kira se passait très bien, les réunions de la meute étaient toujours aussi drôles, pleines de rires, de larmes, et de cris quand on passait des films d'horreur chez moi. Mais quand Stiles m'appela pour dire que de nouveaux meurtres avaient eu lieu et qu'ils avaient l'air tout sauf naturels, je compris que la paix était brisée.

–Scott t'es là? j'entendis Stiles crier du rez-de-chaussée.

–Oui je suis dans ma chambre, monte, criai-je

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers, puis ses pas rapides dans le couloir, et il débarqua dans ma chambre essoufflée.

–Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demandai-je

–Il y a eu 3 autres meurtres dans la forêt hier. Tous morts de la même manière. Des hommes, le ventre lacéré, la gorge aussi, une marque sur les côtes. Avec rapport sexuel, sûrement non consentant, comme le dernier, dit-il, et je n'avais pas besoin de mes sens de loup-garou pour sentir toute sa colère.

–Eh bordel de merde ! Tu penses que c'est un loup-garou? Dis-moi que c'est juste un pauvre taré que n'a rien d'autre à faire… , demandé-je

–J'ai été à la morgue avec mon père et je pense que non, ce n'est pas naturel, me répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

–Est-ce qu'il y a des indices qui peuvent nous aider ou ...?, questionnai-je

–Non, on a tout passé au peigne fin, mais évidemment on n'a rien trouvé, répondit-il abattu.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire, car si c'était vraiment un loup-garou l'auteur de tous ces meurtres, il allait falloir l'arrêter, rapidement.

–Donc, en résumé, on a 4 meurtres, aucun indice, juste une marque de possession, et la quasi-certitude que c'est un loup c'est ça? Résumai-je

–Ouais, en gros c'est ça, dit-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

–Bon bah … Allons voir Derek, il pourra sûrement nous aider, m'exclamai-je.

–Mec ! Ça fait 3 mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre et toi tu veux juste, aller le voir comme ça comme si de rien n'était? Après que tu l'as jeté de la meute? dit-il avec une voix surprise.

–Ouais, je suis sûre qu'il voudra bien nous aider, et puis il n'a jamais fait partie de notre meute, je te l'ai déjà dit Stiles, lui dis-je exaspéré.

–Quand bien même. Déjà je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, et même si t'as raison ça ne te donnait pas le droit d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Tu l'as traité comme de la merde, dit-il

–Et alors, au pire s'il ne veut pas nous aider j'utiliserais mon pouvoir d'Alpha pour le faire plier, aussi simple que le bonjour, râlai-je.

–On verra, tu sais quoi, allons-y avant qu'il soit tard, j'ai promis à mon père qu'on mangerait ensemble ce soir, dit-il apparemment désespéré de mon comportement.

–Ouais, on y va!, dis-je en dévalant les escaliers.

Il démarra sa voiture, et on sortit de l'allée vers le loft de Derek.

Pov Stiles

Je m'arrêtai devant le loft de Derek, mais en regardant autour de moi je remarquai que la Camaro de Derek n'était pas là.

–Tu penses qu'il est là, je ne vois pas sa bagnole, dis-je à Scott en cherchant encore du regard.

Je le vis se concentrer, les yeux plissés et le front confus.

– Non, je ne perçois aucun battement de cœur, dit-il après 2 minutes.

–OK, bah viens, on va vérifier. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour partir maintenant et revenir encore une fois, dis-je en descendant de ma Jeep, me dirigeant vers l'immeuble.

J'entendis la porte claquer et les pas de Scott me rattraper. On monta les marches quatre à quatre et Scott ouvrit la porte du loft.

–Wow ! C'est moi où c'est vraiment plus propre que d'habitude, m'exclamé-je en regardant Scott.

–Je ne sais pas... dit-il.

J'entendis mon ventre grogner de faim.

–Bon ben moi j'ai faim, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, dis-je en partant pour la cuisine.

–Tu as toujours faim Stiles, dis Scott en riant.

J'ouvris la porte du frigo pour le trouver entièrement vide.

–Mec son frigo est vide, il n'était jamais vide quand on était ici, dis-je mon regard passant de Scott au frigo.

–Il a peut-être oublié d'aller faire ses courses, je n'en sais rien, dit Scott en haussant les épaules.

–Ouais, t'as sûrement raison, dis-je en refermant la porte avant de m'écrouler sur le divan.

Pov Laura Hale + Pack Hale

Je voyais enfin un espoir que cet hyperactif remette cet Alpha à sa place et qu'ils aident mon frère à sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel il s'est réfugié depuis notre mort. Je me retournai vers mes parents en leur souriant et ma mère me le rendit.

–Ils vont réussir à le sauver, il ne nous rejoindra pas, hein maman, papa?, dis-je la voix tremblante

–Oui, il faut croire, répondirent-ils plein d'espoir.

Je me retournai pour regarder mon frère s'acharner corps et âme pour finir notre maison.

Pov Derek

J'avais enfin fini l'entrée et le rez-de-chaussée de la maison et je venais de commencer le deuxième étage, voulant faire le plus vite possible. J'étais fatigué, mais je devais continuer, de toute manière je savais que je serais incapable de dormir au loft. Mes muscles me brûlaient, mes coupures aux bras saignaient encore légèrement, et j'avais soif, mais je continuais encore une bonne heure avant de déposer les outils et de partir vers ma voiture. Soudain, un vertige me saisit, je m'accrochai à la portière, attendant que la sensation s'estompe. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes je finis par me sentir mieux et partis vers le loft.

15 minutes plus tard, je me garai devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, trop dans le coaltar pour me rendre compte que la Jeep de Stiles était garée juste là. Montant les marches rapidement avant d'entrer, j'enlevais ma veste de cuir et l'accrocha au porte-manteau de l'entrée, me dirigeant directement vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Essoufflé par ce vulgaire effort, je tanguai un peu avant de me rattraper à la rampe.

–Derek, entendis-je appeler derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement, mais c'en était déjà trop pour mon corps affaibli. Des points noirs vinrent assombrir ma vue et je fermais les yeux hermétiquement, en secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

–Derek, j'entendis encore une fois, et j'ouvris les yeux pour trouver Stiles devant moi, le front plissé d'inquiétude.

–Stiles? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, demandai-je

–Est-ce que ça va?, répondit-il, éludant ma question.

–Oui, je ….

–Mais bien sûr qu'il va bien, ce n'est pas une chochotte. Salut, Derek, on a besoin de toi, dit Scott en apparaissant derrière Stiles.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en entendant les paroles de Scott, mais je les reteins, ne voulant pas leur dévoiler ma peine et me concentrai sur eux.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandé-je à la place

–Un loup-garou ou quelque chose dans le genre, à commis 4 meurtres, les corps portent tous les mêmes marques, ventre et gorge lacérés, une marque sur les côtes, et tous ont été violés. Le Shérif et Stiles n'ont rien trouvé qui pourraient nous aider sur les scènes de crime, alors on est venu te voir, dit Scott.

–Vous avez besoin de moi?, questionnai-je

Ils hochèrent la tête, je les regardais, fixant mon regard sur Scott et les souvenirs de ma dernière soirée avec eux me revinrent de plein fouet :

« Tu ne fais pas partie de ma meute, tu nous as bien servi pour tes connaissances et ta force, mais on a plus besoin de toi.»

Je réfléchissais, je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser un loup-garou commettre tous ces meurtres, mais je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments me contrôler, j'allais les aider une dernière fois, et après je me retirerais pour de bon.

–J'accepte, je vais vous aider. Hum, il faut que je prenne une douche et il est assez tard, je suis sûre que vous avez des projets pour ce soir, alors disons qu'on se rejoint tous ici, demain à 10 heures. On devrait être capable d'établir un plan pour savoir quoi faire avec ce loup-garou, dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix stable.


	5. la réunion

**Chapitre 4 : **le passé refait surface

**Précédemment :**

–J'accepte, je vais vous aider. Hum, il faut que je prenne une douche et il est assez tard, je suis sûre que vous avez des projets pour ce soir, alors disons qu'on se rejoint tous ici, demain à 10 heures. On devrait être capable d'établir un plan pour savoir quoi faire avec ce loup-garou, dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix stable.

Après avoir donner leur accord, ils partirent du loft et moi je montai prendre ma douche.

Présent **(Pov Jackson)**

J'étais dans mon lit, fixant le plafond, essayant de comprendre comment, depuis 3 mois, je pouvais ressentir des émotions qui ne m'appartenais pas :

Peur

Honte

Humiliation

Au début, j'avais pensé à Isaac, connaissant son passé, je me disais que peut- être … Mais en l'observant, tout ce que j'ai pu remarqué c'était ce calme et cette paix qui l'entourait . Alors j'ai compris que c'était pas lui, enfin, j'ai surtout compris après qu'il me l'ai confirmé.

**Flash Back **

Je me dirigeai vers Isaac après notre cours avec M. Harris.

–Isaac, attends 2 secondes, j'ai un truc à te demander, lui dis-je en lui barrant la route.

–Qu'est ce qu'il y a? me demanda-t-il

–Est-ce que ça va bien dans ta vie? Le questionnai-je

–Euh bah … Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irai pas?, demanda-t-il confus

–Je sais pas vraiment moi-même. En fait, depuis quelques temps, je ressens des émotions aléatoires mais qui ne m'appartiennent pas et du coup j'ai pensé que c'était les tiennes, tu sais … Avec ton passé et tout, je me suis dis …., dis-je

Il me regarda surpris, comme si je débloquais.

–Euh... Ok... Tu pourrais allez voir Stiles, je suis sûre qu'il t'aiderais à comprendre pourquoi tu ressens ça. Et si jamais il t'aide pas, ben va voir Derek en dernier recours, dit-il

Et je ressentis un pincement au cœur en entendant le nom de Derek.

–Ouais t'as sûrement raison, et pis peut-être que ça va passer après tout, dis-je

–Si tu le dis. Bon le deuxième cours commence dans pas longtemps, on y va!, dit-il en partant, je le suivi en réfléchissant à mes options.

**Fin Flash Back **

2 semaines après ma conversation avec Isaac, je suis allé voir Stiles pour lui parler de mes petits soucis. Et on a fini par trouver, après d'innombrables heures de recherche.

**Flash Back**

On en était à je sais plus combien d'heures de recherche sur ces sentiments que je percevais, quand d'un coup.

–Eurêka !, s'écria Stiles en battant son poing en l'air

Surpris, je me tournais vers lui, en lui flanquant un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

–Aie, s'écria-t-il

–Sa t'apprendra à faire des bonds comme ça, dis-je en lui souriant

–Gngngagd hmmmfff, grommela-t-il

Je le regardais avec mon expression spécial « condescendance ».

–Bon pourquoi t'as crié comme une fillette?, demandai-je

–Je sais ce que tu as, enfin plutôt ce que ton loup a, dit-il

–Et...?, dis-je en l'invitant à développer ses propos.

–Ton loup a trouvé un compagnon, c'est à peu près ce que qu'on traduirais, pour un humain, par une âme- sœur. Et ce que tu ressens sont les émotions de ton compagnon, dit-il.

Je le regardais sans le voir, moi, Jackson Whittemore, plein aux as, arrogant, superficiel , aurait trouvé un _compagnon._ Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, retrouvant la parole et lui demanda.

–Tu me fais une joke , rassure-moi, demandai-je

–Non, c'est vraiment ce qu'il est écrit, et ce que tu m'as décrit est écrit sur ce site, dit-il sérieux

–Oh bordel, j'ai un compagnon, dis-je choqué

–hahaha, et bah apparemment, oui!, ricana-il

–Oh tais-toi, comment je fais pour savoir qui c'est, dis-je

–D'après ce qu'il est écrit, quand tu seras proche de ton compagnon, ton loup va te le faire savoir, tu auras le goût de le protéger, l'aimer, et tu risques de grogner si quelqu'un s'approche trop près de lui et tu continueras à ressentir ses émotions mais sûrement de manière plus prononcé, dit-il en regardant l'écran.

–ok, alors une question. Y'a un accouplement ou je sais quoi, pour qu'il soit mon compagnon au yeux des autres? dis-je

Il regarda l'ordi, faisant défiler la page, s'arrêtant pour lire un passage.

–Oui, il y a bien quelque chose, il est dit que lors de vos premiers rapports, le compagnon (toi) doit mordre ton compagnon pour le faire tien officiellement, dit-il en lisant.

–Nos premiers rapports?, demande-je confus.

–Sexuels, vos premiers rapport sexuels Jackson,dit-il en ricanant légèrement.

–Oh dis-je bêtement, hochant la tête de compréhension.

–C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme info, dit-il en hochant la tête.

–Merci, bon je vais y aller, il se fait tard, dis-je en ramassant mon sac.

–De rien, on se voir à l'école et aux réunions, dit-il en me raccompagnant à la porte.

–Bien sûr! Au fait, je compte sur toi pour garder tout ça pour toi, ce qu'on vient de découvrir et tout, dis-je debout sur le porche.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, je le remerciais encore une fois, et parti.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Depuis cette conversation, c'est à dire il y a presque trois mois, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon compagnon.

Soudain mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet. Je me penchai pour le récupérer.

SMS de Scott

« Réunion, au loft de Derek, demain, 10 heures, on a un nouveau problème. »

–Oh bordel, manquait plus que ça, dis-je en serrant les dents.

SMS pour Scott

« Okay, je serais là » répondis-je

Je reposai mon cell sur la table, et me recouchai sur le dos en fixant le plafond.

Et voilà, 3 mois de paix et voilà qu'on se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème sur les bras. On venait tout juste de se remettre des autres problèmes, des Alphas et de Peter Hale, et … Surprise! Un autre arrive. Bordel. Je me retournai vers ma table de chevet, branchai mon téléphone, éteignait ma lampe et me recouchai sous les couverture, m'endormant rapidement.

**Pov Stiles **

En arrivant dans le loft de Derek, j'avais trouvé que quelque chose clochait, le frigo était totalement vide, alors que d'habitude il était rempli, l'appartement semblait plus froid qu'avant, trop propre pour seulement une personne vivant ici, comme s'il était abandonné. Et puis, ne parlons pas de Derek, il était vraiment bizarre, à ce que je sache, il était impossible de faire peur à Sourwolf, il avait eu l'air d'être malade, et il devait être à bout de force pour qu'il ait besoin de se rattraper à la rampe d'escalier comme ça. Les ecchymoses, et les taches de sang sur lui. Je commençais à être inquiet, c'était vraiment étrange, on aurait dit un autre Derek, on ne l'avait vu seulement 1 ou 2 fois en 3 mois, et je suis sûre qu'il était pas comme ça. Je remarquai l'heure sur mon cadran, il était plus tôt tard, je décidai de découvrir ce qui se passait avec Derek depuis que Scott l'avait renvoyé de notre meute. Je mis mon réveil pour 7h30, pour me laisser le temps de faire une recherche demain matin avant la réunion. Je me brossai les dents, m'habillai et parti me caler dans mes couvertures, en m'endormant comme une masse.

**Pov Général**

Non loin du loft de Derek, un homme se tenait dans l'obscurité de la forêt, les yeux rouges et un sourire psychopathe sur les lèvres.

–Bientôt, bientôt, mon joli petit garçon, tu m'appartiendras, dit l'homme en le regardant une dernière fois, disparaissant dans la nuit obscure.

**Pov Derek (soir même)** (dark)

Je me réveillai en sursaut, criant, le cœur palpitant, la marque sur ma peau me brûlais. J'essayai de reprendre ma respiration, avant de me sentir nauséeux et de courir au toilette, vomir le ventre vide, surpris qu'il y ai encore quelque chose puisque ça fait 3 mois que je ne mangeait presque pas. Une fois fini, je tirais la chasse d'eau et m'appuyai contre la baignoire ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, et me mit à pleurer.

Peur

Solitude

Honte

Ces sentiments m'envahissaient de plus en plus chaque jours, je me sentais sombrer de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Je fermais les yeux, je pouvais encore sentir ces mains sur ma peau me caressant, les morsures qu'il laissait, les coups de fouets, les menottes me retenant les poignets enduit d'aconit, ses mains me serrant les hanches laissant des marques de griffes et les bleus, son pénis me pénétrant brutalement et accélérant de plus en plus vite, ne me laissant pas le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. La douleur sur mes hanches, la douleur dans le bas de mon dos, l'entrejambe irrité, rougi par les coups brutaux. Les poignets en sang d'essayer de se débattre pour m'éloigner de cet homme.

Honte

Humiliation

Peur

Mort

Douleur

Même après 6 ans, je pouvais encore le sentir comme-ci c'était hier. Je savais que j'étais brisé, redevenu oméga par la faute de Scott, je savais que je survivrais pas et qu'il me restait peu de temps,la mort se rapprochait de plus en plus chaque jour, je pouvais le voir, quand je fermais les yeux, je ne voyais plus cette petite lumière bleu que j'avais encore étant jeune, avant la mort de ma famille. Je me laissais envahir complètement, les événements de ma capture me brisant encore plus, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Encore et encore. Au bout d'une heure, je sorti de la salle de bain, allant chercher des feuilles, je me mis à la table du salon.

**Lettre de Derek **

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre, c'est que finalement je suis mort. La mort de ma famille par ma faute, m'a gâché la vie. Je suis le seul responsable de leur mort, en me laissant avoir par Kate, j'ai sali la mémoire de ma famille, j'ai leur ai fait honte. À cause de moi, Laura à du se rendre à Beacon Hills, elle a dû y aller seule, car je ne voulais pas. Aujourd'hui, elle serait encore de ce monde, elle n'aurait pas eu à rejoindre notre famille là-haut, si j'étais venu avec elle. J'ai aussi fait du mal à Boyd et Erica, en ne les protégeant pas assez de cette meute d'Alphas. Je suis désolé d'avoir amener toutes ces créatures surnaturelles ici. Je suis désolé, Scott de ce qui t'ai arrivé, tu n'aurais jamais été mordu si je n'étais pas sorti avec Kate, Peter ne serais jamais devenu fou, il aurait continuer à vivre avec sa femme et ses enfants à naître, il ne serait pas devenu un tueur de sang froid assoiffé de vengeance et de pouvoir. Je suis désolé Lydia, de tout ce que tu as pu subir entre les mains de Peter et ce que tu as dû subir quand il était dans ta tête. Vous auriez tous du avoir une vie paisible, sans se drame. Shérif Stilinski et Mélissa, je m'excuse que vous ayez été mêler à ça, je suis désolé pour votre kidnapping et je suis désolé que vous ayez failli mourir par ma faute. Jackson je suis plus que désolé de t'avoir attaqué à l'école et de t'avoir transformé en Kanima, je regrette beaucoup ce qui c'est passé. Il y a une chose que j'aurais voulu te dire, mais que je n'aurais jamais osé te dire en face mais je prend cette lettre comme moyen, sachant que je suis mort et que je vivrais pas la déception de ton rejet , tu es mon compagnon, je sais que tu n'es pas gay, que tu me supportes à peine et je ne te parle même pas de m'aimer, c'est principalement pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Deuxièmement, parce que je sais que tu aimes Lydia, de tout ton cœur même si vous avez rompu, et troisièmement parce que je n'aurais pas pu gâcher ta vie encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait en te déclarant comme mon compagnon, car cette liaison éternel c'est comme un mariage pour l'éternité , et la seule façon de briser le lien c'est de tuer ton compagnon. Je sais que pendant ces 3 mois tu as dû ressentir des sentiments qui ne t'appartenait pas, tu as dû les repousser ne sachant pas d'où ils venaient et je comprends tout à fait. Et encore une fois je m'excuse, car tu n'avais personne pour t'aider à comprendre ce qui t'arrivait. Je te souhaite une vie plein de bonheur, remplie d'amour, de joie, de rire en famille et à vous tous aussi. Stiles, je voulais prendre cette occasion pour m'excuser d'avoir été violent envers toi, de t'avoir traité comme un infirme, alors que dans un pack c'est l'humain qui réunis tout les loups ensembles. Ma famille avait beaucoup d'enfants, cousin(e), oncle, ami(es) humains, et le jour de l'incendie beaucoup d'entre eux ont été tués, je pense que je devrais remercié Dieu, que ce ne soit pas toute la famille, car ce jour là, c'était une réunion annuelle de ma famille au complet d'environ une cinquantaine de personnes et des fois suis aussi désolé que la seul personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, ai failli mourir , ai été kidnappé et blessé à cause de moi et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. La même chose pour Scott et sa mère. Je suis désolé pour mes erreurs et décisions. Isaac je suis fière de toi, tu a pu trouvé une meute qui t'accepte, tu es devenu ce que tout père souhaite pour son fils : devenir un homme. Tu as su grandir et t'épanouir malgré ce que tu as subi dans ton enfance. J'ai peut-être pas été le meilleure de tous, mais sache que peu importe que je sois mort, un oméga, une utilisation pour les autres, je te considère comme un fils et un bêta à part entière. La maison familial de ma famille, elle te revient de droit, j'ai juste une demande, si jamais Peter revient pourriez vous l'accueillir comme une personne normale, même s'il a causé beaucoup de dommages. Tu peux l'utiliser pour la meute et t'entraîner sans avoir peur que quelqu'un vous vois. Je vous félicite d'être devenu la meute que vous êtes aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de revoir ma famille avant l'incendie. Ensemble vous avez la force de battre tout ce qui se mettra sur votre route sans s'écrouler et devenir encore plus soudé. J'aurais aimé faire parti de cette meute, elle me rappelle de bon souvenirs de ma famille, mais je suppose que tu avais raison Scott : je ne suis qu'une pièce qu'on se sert au besoin et qu'on jette après avoir fini et à laquelle on repense quand on en a besoin. J'ai accepté mon statut d'oméga depuis le meurtre de ma famille même quand j'étais un Alpha de merde._

_Scott, prend soins de ta meute, c'est la chose la plus précieuse que tu peux avoir. C'est pour ça que tu es le Vrai Alpha, tu n'as pas besoin de tuer pour le devenir, c'est par ta propre volonté, et c'est un don que beaucoup aimerais avoir. Ayez une belle vie et profitez en ! Vous le méritez tous. _

_Je vous aime malgré mes erreurs_

_Derek Lee Hale, L'oméga_

Je déposais le tout, parti le mettre à part, je me rendis dans ma chambre, me changea, bu un peu d'eau et parti du loft, j'avais encore 7heures avant la réunion pour avancer dans les travaux de construction.

**Pov Famille Hale **

–Ça suffit, c'est la goutte de trop!, s'écria Talia de rage et désespoir

–Maman, il recommence à faire des cauchemars. L'homme et le chasseur ne doivent pas être loin, on doit trouvé une façon d'avertir la meute pour qu'ils le protègent, dit Laura paniquée.

–On peut pas, cet Alpha l'a renié. Mon fils est redevenu un oméga, il ne survivra pas si quelque chose survient, Oh mon dieu! Je déteste Kate Argent, elle a détruit notre famille et celle de mon fils. Si mon fils meurt, je vais la retrouver et je te garantie qu'elle va mourir pour de bon, dit Talia, la rage luisant dans ses yeux verts.

–Ils le sauveront, peut-être au dernier moment, mais ils le sauveront, dit Samuel Hale

**Pov Lydia ( lendemain matin)**

Depuis 2 semaines, j'avais l'Impression qu'une odeur de …. Eh bien de mort flottait constamment autour de moi. Mais personne de notre meute ne sentait ça, ils allaient tous très bien. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où elle pouvait venir. C'était frustrant, ne pas savoir d'où ça venait, on aurait dit que j'avançais à l'aveugle dans un brouillard. Peut-être que ça venait des meurtres dont Stiles nous avait parlé et dont il nous avait avertis que d'autres auraient sûrement lieu. Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il est presque temps d'aller à la réunion. Je m'habillai, descendis à la cuisine, me préparai un petit déjeuner rapide et parti à la réunion. J'arrivai devant le bâtiment de Derek, les autres étaient déjà là, attendant devant la Jeep de Stiles. Je me garais à coté de la Porche de Jackson et descendis.

–Hey, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?, demandai-je

–On t'attendait, Derek n'est pas là, alors on s'est dit qu'à la place d'y aller on allais attendre que tu arrives et après on rentrerait tous, dit Isaac

–ok, on y va?, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le loft

Je montais suivi des autres, en ouvrant la porte un espace presque vide et silencieux nous accueillit.

–Les gars, je suis sûr que la dernière fois qu'on était ici, il y avait plus de chose que ça. Alors ils sont passées où?, questionna Kira

–Je sais pas, quand on est venu hier, c'était la même chose et c'est pas juste certaines choses qui ont disparus le frigo aussi est vide et quand je dis vide c'est vraiment vide sauf pour des bouteille d'eau, répondit Stiles en gesticulant des mains et frappant Scott sur le bras.

–Eh, aie !, s''écria ce dernier

–Désolé, mec, s'excusa Stiles

Je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait bien se passer, depuis trois mois nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Derek, alors qu'il était toujours avec nous pour les réunions et on le croisait des fois au marché... Et Merde!, pense-je Scott l'a renié et quand un Alpha renie un bêta, il devient oméga, je devins rouge de colère sachant très bien ce qui arrive le plus souvent a un oméga, après avoir lu des histoires dans le bestiaire.

–Tu l'a renié ! Il va mourir à cause de toi, m'écrie-je pointant mon doigt vers Scott, en colère

–Quoi, s'écria Scott confus

–Dis moi Scott, est -ce que tu sais ce qui arrive à un loup-garou quand un Alpha le renie de la meute, demanda Stiles, comprenant de quoi Lydia parlait.

–Euh... non, répondit celui-ci

–Quand un membre de la meute est renié par un Alpha, il devient un oméga. C'est le maillon plus faible de la chaîne, celui qu'on abandonne pour ne pas nuire à la meute, c'est lui aussi qu'on peut utiliser comme esclave sexuel, de l'abus physique et émotionnel. Il ne peut jamais se défendre, car il n'a aucun pouvoir et ce ne sont pas seulement les Alpha qui peuvent le traité comme ça, les bêtas aussi. Et c'est ce que tu as fait précisément i mois à la réunion de notre meute, dit Stiles

–Ouais et puis?, dit Scott, indifférent

–Est-ce que t'es putain de sérieux là? Tu viens vraiment de dire " Ouais et puis ", criai-je folle de rage

–Il meurt, devient sauvage, tu veux pas savoir ce que j'ai lu dans ce bestiaire, tout ce qu'un oméga peut subir. Il devient le souffre douleur de ceux plus fort que lui. Il peut même pas se défendre. Je te parle de douleurs que tu ne voudrais jamais subir, putain de merde!, s'écria Stiles rouge de colère à l'indifférence de son ami

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et nous tournâmes tous la tête pour voir Derek rentrer.

Il releva la tête et sursauta et recula d'un pas en nous voyant tous là.

–Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là, demanda-t-il, déstabilisé

–La réunion... comme on en avait parlé hier soir, dit Stiles

–Oh, il est quelle heure?, demanda-t-il en regardant partout sauf vers nous.

Je fonçais les sourcils, complètement perdu, me demandant pourquoi Derek avait l'air complètement ailleurs et pas avec nous.

–Il est 10h00, comme vous avez convenu hier avec Stiles et Scott, dis-je

–oh ok, dit-il en resserrant sa veste encore plus autour de lui.

–Ok je reviens, donnez-moi quelques minutes, dit -il

je hochai la tête doucement, mais lorsqu'il passa devant moi, une vague de cette odeur nauséabonde que je sentais depuis deux semaines m'agressa le nez.

–Oh mon dieu, chuchote-je les yeux écarquillés, la main sur la bouche.

–Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demanda Kira à côté de moi

–C'est Derek, il sent la mort, dis-je choqué

–Quoi? De quoi tu parles, s'exclama Kira

Tous se retournèrent vers nous, les yeux interrogateurs.

–Je sens une odeur bizarre depuis plusieurs semaines et je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle vient de Derek, dis-je pour les autres

–Quelle genre d'odeur ?, demanda Isaac la panique dans sa voix.

–Ça sent … la mort je dirais. Lui répondis-je, mon regard glissant sur chacune des personnes présentes.

–Oh bon dieu de merde, qu'est ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus, soupira Jackson.

–Je sais pas, mais on ferait mieux de faire attention, dis-je

Ils hochèrent la tête. On entendit Derek redescendre les escaliers et nous rejoindre dans le salon. On pris tous une place autour de la table.

**Pov Jackson **

En entendant ce que Lydia avait dit sur Derek j'avais sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Puis comme sorti de nul part, le souvenir de ma conversation avec Stiles sur les compagnons me revint en tête :

–D'après ce qu'il est écrit, quand tu seras proche de ton compagnon, ton loup va te le faire savoir, tu voudras le protéger, l'aimer, et tu risques de grogner si quelqu'un s'approche trop près de lui et tu ressentiras ses émotions encore plus fort ….

C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte que Derek était mon compagnon. Mais la suite de mon raisonnement me rendit encore plus fébrile, il sentait la mort, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait mourir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir, il était hors de question que je perde mon compagnon. Il était le gars le plus beau, gentil mais grognon, il était protecteur, il ne parlait pas souvent, mais quand il disait quelque chose avec sa voix, on avait l'impression de fondre sur place, et son rare sourire à faire craquer. Oh Mon Dieu. J'étais amoureux de Derek hale, comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en rendre compte. Comment j'avais pu passer à côté de tout ça!

–Jackson, Jackson, la terre appelle Jackson, j'entendis Isaac à côté de moi.

–Hein oui? , dis-je en sortant de mes pensées

–T'étais parti où?, questionna Isaac

–Nul part, répondis-je

–Bon on peut commencer? demanda Scott impatient

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver lui, à se prendre pour le chef, il avait foutu mon compagnon dehors et il risquait de mourir à cause de lui. Je secouai la tête, me concentrant sur notre réunion.

Stiles déposa le dossier sur la table avec un bruit sourd et l'ouvrit.

**Pov Derek **

En rentrant dans le loft, je fus surpris de tous les voir là me regardant comme si je venais d'apparaître de nul part. Je fuyais leur regard en resserrant ma veste sur moi, me sentant mal à l'aise qu'ils puissent voir mon corps. Je leur demandai ce qu'ils faisaient là, Lydia répondit qu'on avait une réunion de meute comme convenue hier avec Stiles et Scott. Je voulais réellement les laisser tomber après tout je ne faisais plus parti de leur meute, ils me détestaient, j'allais mourir bientôt alors qu'importe si je participais ou non et puis j'étais tellement fatigué. Je voulais juste aller dormir même si je savais que les cauchemars allait me réveiller presque aussitôt. D'être si proche et si loin de Jackson me brisait le cœur encore plus, j'aurais tellement aimer qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse en me disant que tout irait bien, j'aurais juste voulu pour une fois savoir ce que c'était que l'amour vrai d' un compagnon.

Je regardais Stiles ouvrir le dossier.

–Bon c'est assez simple. Pour l'instant 3 gars ont été tués, massacrés et violés, dit-il

Ils nous monta des photos.

–Mon père et moi avons fouillé les bois, sans rien rien trouvé évidemment, mais d'après les constatations du médecin légiste, ils auraient essayés de se défendre et ils auraient été marqués par un signe sur leurs côtes.

Il nous tendis les photos, en les regardant je me figeai. En l'espace d'une seconde la panique m'envahit, je reposai les photos sur la table et cacha mes mains sous la table, tremblantes, ne voulant pas que les autres voient mon état. Je m'appuyai sur la table sentant tout à coup la fatigue m'envahir et des petits points noirs danser devant mes yeux. J'essayai d'écouter mais tout ce que à quoi je pouvais penser c'est qu'ils étaient revenus, mon cauchemar recommençait. Sans que je me rende compte, mon loup décida de copier les battement du cœur de Jackson, pour m'apaiser.

La réunion continua, des plans, des idées, des informations circulant pendant ces 3 heures où, à chaque minutes, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Dès qu'ils quittèrent le loft, je parti en vitesse au deuxième étage faire ma valise. Sortant mon sac je jetais tous mes vêtements dedans ne se souciant même de l'état dans lesquels je les mettais. Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussé récupérant mes autres effets personnels le plus vite possible.

–Il faut que je quitte la ville, ils ne doivent pas me retrouver, marmonnai-je

Je ramassais à toute vitesse tout ce dont je pensais avoir besoin, m'affairant ça et là, sans même voir que non loin de là, on m'observait.


	6. la compréhension

Précédemment :

La réunion continua, des plans, des idées, des informations circulant pendant ces 3 heures qui chaque minutes devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Dés qu'ils quittèrent le loft, je parti en vitesse au deuxième étage faire ma valise. Sortant mon sac je jetais tous mes vêtements dedans ne se souciant pas comment ils étaient. Je redescendis au rez-de chaussé prenant mes autres effets personnelle.

–Il faut que je quittes la ville, ils ne doivent pas me retrouver, marmonnais-je

Je ramassais tout ce dont je pensais avoir besoin.

Présentement : **Pov Jackson (****après avoir quitté le loft ) **

En marchant vers les escaliers avec les autres je sentis une espèce d'aura malveillante flotter autour de moi. Je me focalisais sur ce qui se passait autour de moi, remarquant que la panique augmentait crescendo dans ma poitrine. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, sentant le corps de Stiles me foncer dessus.

–Mec! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça!?, questionna-t-il

–Chut, dis-je en me concentrant pour savoir ce qui se passait.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule

–Et merde, dis-je en me retournant brusquement et me précipitant vers le loft

–Jackson!, cria Stiles confus.

Et je l'entendis me suivre en courant. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et me figea devant la scène : 

Derekcourait partout, ramassant des affaires au hasard avant de les jeter en vrac dans un sac de sport. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer quelque chose. Je m'approchai doucement et fis jouer mon ouïe de loup-garou pour entendre ce qu'il disait :

'' Il faut que je parte, ils sont en ville, je dois partir, le cauchemar recommence.''

Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

–Qu'est ce qu'il a?, j'entendis Stiles demander à côté de moi

–Je ne sais pas, il arrête pas de marmonner un truc, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut qu'il s'en aille, qu'ils ne doivent pas le retrouver, que son cauchemar recommence, dis-je moi même confus.

–C'est qui ''ils''? , demanda Lydia essoufflée après avoir elle aussi couru pour nous rattraper.

–Je sais pas c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu, dis-je

Soudain, on le vit trébucher et je sentis une légère odeur de sang envahir mes narines. Derek se releva avec difficulté.

–Il faut l'arrêter, il va se blesser. On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, non? dit Stiles

J'avançai vers Derek, doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. Une fois près de lui je posais délicatement ma main sur son épaule.

–Der..., commençai-je

Je le sentis sursauter et se recroqueviller sur lui-même avant de se retourner vers moi, ses yeux effrayés cherchant le danger. D'un mouvement brusque, il fit un écart et partit en courant vers la porte. Je restais surpris quelques secondes, avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite.

–Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir, criai-je

Seul Lydia, Stiles et Isaac était monté avec moi et ce fut ce dernier qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne passe la porte, mais dès qu'il l'eut agripper Derek se mit à se débattre et crier.

–NON, NON, LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR, NON S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR, ILS SONT DE RETOUR, cria-t-il en se débattant encore plus fort dans les bras d'Isaac.

Je l'attrapais par la taille, ne le laissant pas faire et au bout de 15 minutes de cris et de coups, il s'écroula enfin de fatigue. Je lui remis son chandail correctement, ne voulant pas que les autres le voit a demi nu.

–Attend une seconde! Relève son chandail, cria Lydia soudainement.

–Quoi! Je vais certainement pas déshabiller mon compagnon devant vous, dis-je puis me figea en réalisant ce que je venait de dire. _Merde!_

–Non, relève son chandail et regarde sa côte , dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Je relevais encore une fois le chandail et je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons. Les halètements d'horreur des autres me confirmèrent que je ne rêvais pas : mon compagnon avait été marqué lui aussi.

–Oh mon dieu, quel horreur, s'exclama Stiles dégoûté.

Je pris le corps inconscient de Derek et le serra contre moi, imaginant l'horreur qu'il avait du subir.

–On doit le protéger, je peux pas laisser mon compagnon souffrir plus longtemps. Ça fait 3 putain de mois que je peux ressentir ses émotions, je peux plus le laisser souffrir, dis-je en embrassant la tempe de Derek

–Ton compagnon?, questionna Lydia curieuse.

–Oui je viens juste de m'en rendre compte mais c'est Derek, ça a toujours été lui mais ce n'est que quand tu as annoncé qu'il sentait la mort que j'ai senti mon loup se débattre en moi, dis-je en passant ma main dans les cheveux de Derek, déposant un baiser sur son front.

C'est à ce moment que le reste de la meute entra dans le loft, tous crièrent de stupeur en voyant l'état de Derek. Stiles leur expliqua rapidement la situation.

–Wow, mais d'où viennent toutes ces blessures et pourquoi elles ne guérissent pas, c'est pas normal, demanda Scott, apparemment inquiet.

–Oh parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à lui, tu t'en ai foutu pendant je sais pas combien de temps, allant jusqu'à le bannir de la meute comme un moins que rien, et maintenant, Monsieur daigne lui porter de l'attention? C'est toi qui l'a fait devenir encore plus vulnérable, c'est à cause de toi qu'il n'avait plus de meute pour le protéger! J'ai ressentis toutes ses émotions et je te garantie que c'était pas la joie, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. J'ai ressentis toutes ses foutus émotions, pires que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. dis-je en colère resserrant ma prise sur lui.

–Je... je voulais … commença-t-il

–Oh tais-toi Scott, tu n'as aucune excuse. Depuis que tu es Alpha, tu es devenu ce que j'étais avant, un trou de cul, arrogant et trop égocentrique pour voir le mal que tu fais aux gens. Tu te prend pour qui? De quel droit tu t'es donner la permission de bannir quelqu'un de notre meute sans nous consulter ? Hein? Tu n'avais aucun droit, Derek c'est lui qui à mis sa vie en péril pour nous protéger, à chaque fois, encore et encore, même quand on a été des vrai cons avec lui. Il était là quand on avait des problèmes, il était là les jours de pleine lune. Il n'était peut-être le meilleur Alpha, mais il n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu as fait, il a essayé de faire au maximum de sa capacité. Il nous a donné un foyer où vivre, il est devenu un père pour Isaac, pour Lydia et même pour moi, dis-je en soulevant le corps de Derek, le portant jusqu'au deuxième étage, dans sa chambre.

Les autres restèrent planter là bouche bée à l'écoute de mes paroles.


	7. le souvenir

Précédemment :

Les autres restèrent planter là bouche bée à l'écoute de mes paroles.

Présent : **Pov Jackson** (Suite et fin)

–Je suis désolé de te le dire Scott, mais Jackson à raison. Depuis que tu es devenu un loup-garou et Alpha t'es tellement arrogant, sur de toi, confiant, que tu finis par négliger tes amis même quand tu étais avec Allison, dit Stiles en quittant la pièce pour suivre Jackson et Derek à l'étage.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avant de suivre les pas de Stiles et de monter à l'étage.

**Pov Lydia **

Après les discours de Jackson et Stiles, je les suivi à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre je vis Jackson installé sur le lit plutôt grand de Derek, avec son compagnon blottis contre lui, comme s'il étais dans une bulle de protection. Je vis Jackson serrer la main et prendre la douleur de Derek, et je fus surprise de voir autant de veines noires.

–Fait attention, n'en prend pas trop d'un coup, tu risques de devenir très faible toi aussi, dis-je en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

Jackson releva la tête vers moi et je pus voir les larmes dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Je fus pris de panique en le voyant dans cet état,

–Est-ce qu'il va bien. Qu'est -ce qu'il y a?, questionnai-je inquiète

–Il n'a que la peau sur les os, je peux sentir ses côtes et la colonne vertébrale dans son dos, des blessures qui viennent de je ne sais où et même de l'aconit qui devrait même pas être là. Je … Putain de merde, il est tellement mince et froid, ses mains tremblent alors qu'il est inconscient, dit-il avec rage et panique.

–Oh mon dieu, comment on a pu manquer ça, dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche, essayant de retenir mes sanglots.

–Parce qu'on a été que des imbéciles de première, des cons, trop arrogant et prétentieux pour voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez alors qu'on avait un ami qui souffrait encore plus que nous, dit-il les larmes coulant pour de bon.

Je me rapprochai du lit, pour me rendre compte moi même de l'état de Derek, et je pus voir que Jackson avait raison. Il était tellement mince, des plaies encore à vifs lui recouvraient le corps et tout en lui sentis mes propres larmes faire surface, me rendant compte seulement à ce moment là du mal qu'on avait fait à Derek. J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main, enlevant mes chaussures je grimpai sur le lit et me blotti contre Derek faisant attention à ses blessures. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine rassurée d'entendre son cœur battre, même s'il battait trop lentement même pour un loup-garou.

–Je suis désolé Derek, je suis désolé papa, dis-je la voix étouffée.

–On va prendre soin de toi, on est là maintenant papa, dit Aiden en se glissant lui aussi dans le lit touchant Derek pour l'aider

Je sentis Stiles et Danny monter sur le lit et prendre place le plus proche possible de Derek sans pour autant déranger Jackson et lui.

–Merci, je suis sure que ça va l'aider, dit Jackson en embrassant Derek dans les cheveux.

–On reste, on va prendre soin de papa, il est temps qu'on soit une vrai meute, tous ensemble, dis-je en plaçant ma tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

–Oui, acquiescèrent les autres en se collant un peu plus au loup garou inconscient.

**Pov Scott **

Je restai planté là, bouche bée, suite aux paroles de Jackson et Stiles. Je relevai les yeux pour voir Kira, encore là .

–Je suis vraiment devenu comme ça ?, demandai-je

–Désolée Scott, mais c'est vrai. Tu es devenu un autre personne que le Scott qu'on connaît. Je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien que tes amis, mais de ce que j'ai vu, tu n'aurais jamais rejeter Derek comme ça ou personne d'autre d'ailleurs, tu les aurais même aider. Alors que ce Scott, il est devenu l'opposé du vrai toi. Il a rejeté Derek sans hésitation l'humiliant devant toute la meute et son compagnon. Il l'a rejeté après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mettant sa vie en danger pour nous sauver, répondit-elle.

Je regardai ma petite-amie sans vraiment la voir, les paroles s'insinuant dans mon cerveau, puis ce fut le déclic.

–Oh bordel de merde, m'exclamai-je

–Désolée, Scott, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon bras

–Non c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. A cause de moi Derek souffre, je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur ami et peut-être aussi mes autres amis, alors c'est vraiment à moi de m'excuser pour n'avoir était qu'un putain de con, d'avoir agi comme ça, dis-je me sentant soudain très honteux.

–Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles t'excuser au près de Derek et...

–NON,NON LACHEZ MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, ARRÊTER!

On entendit crier de l'étage. Je m'y précipitai, ouvrit la porte brusquement pour voir Derek se débattre dans les bras de Jackson

–Qu'est -ce qu'il se passe?, demandai-je

–Il vient de faire un cauchemar, répondit Lydia

–Sur quoi? Demandai-je, confus.

–On le sait pas, il ne parle pas, Jackson essaye de le calmer, me répondit Aiden, inquiet

Tournant la tête, je regardai Jackson berçant Derek, en lui frottant le dos, chuchotant doucement à son oreille. J'attendis que Derek soit assez calme pour venir vers eux.

–Derek, chuchotais-je, la voix calme.

Il tourna la tête vers moi sans pour autant se détacher de son compagnon. Je le regardai quelques secondes, avant de parler.

–Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça avec toi, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ou t'humilier comme ça. Je suis désolé, dis-je sincèrement

Il me regarda avant de plonger sa tête sous le menton de Jackson. Je pris place sur le bord du lit en posant ma main sur sa cheville pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

–Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous également pour avoir été aussi désagréable, dis-je en les regardant avant de rapporter mon attention sur Derek.


	8. la vérité

Précédemment :

Il tourna la tête vers moi sans pour autant se détacher de son compagnon. Je le regardai quelques secondes, avant de parler.

–Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça avec toi, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ou t'humilier comme ça. Je suis désolé, dis-je sincèrement

Il me regarda avant de plonger sa tête sous le menton de Jackson. Je pris place sur le bord du lit en posant ma main sur sa cheville pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

–Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous également pour avoir été aussi désagréable, dis-je en les regardant avant de rapporter mon attention sur Derek.

Présent : **Pov Scott** (Suite)

–Ouais, tu ferais mieux Scott, car Alpha ou non, j'étais sur le point de te botter le cul, dit Stiles en pointant un doigt sur moi, furieux.

Je baissai la tête honteux.

–Je comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant changé. Depuis que tu es devenu Alpha, t'es arrogant,prétentieux, dit Stiles en se redressant sur les coudes.

–Je sais pas non plus Stiles,c'est comme si ce pouvoir d'Alpha m'était monté à la tête, dis-je les yeux fixés au sol.

–Tu as de la chance que je t'aime toujours, mais si tu recommences, je prend ma batte et je te défonce la tête, dit Stiles

–Compris, capitaine, compris, ria-je en levant les mains en défense.

–On peut aller se coucher, j'ai réussi à le rendormir?, demanda Jackson tenant toujours Derek contre lui.

–Oui, on peut Jackson, dis-je en me relevant du lit.

Sans effort je le vis poser Derek sur le lit, sa tête toujours collé contre son torse, plongeant le tête dans son cou sans se réveiller. Jackson le colla plus proche de lui en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment que je me rendit compte de l'état de Derek. Surpris je le fixai, quelque secondes, il avait l'air frêle et très petit dans les bras de Jackson.

–Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il a?, pensai-je

Je tournai les talons, plongé dans mes pensées quand j'entendis Jackson m'appeler. Je me retournai vers lui encore une fois.

–Tu peux nous rejoindre et Kira aussi, dit-il juste assez fort pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Je regardai Kira à côté de moi l'air complètement dépassé par les événements.

–Tu veux nous rejoindre?, demandai-je en enlevant mes chaussures.

Je la vis hésiter avant de hocher la tête et me rejoindre à côté du lit.

–Déchausse toi et après on se couche, dis-je en l'attendant.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta rapidement. Je pris sa main et on grimpa sur le lit, Stiles et Aiden bougèrent sans se réveiller. Stiles se décolla de Lydia et on pu prendre place entre eux. J'entourai de mes bras la taille de Kira et m'endormis assez rapidement en entendant battre les cœurs de ma meute.

**Pov Derek **

Je sentais mon loup être en paix après ces trois mois de détresse, entouré de mon compagnon et de mes amis je me sentais assez serein pour m'endormir pour quelques heures. Je m'accrochai plus fort à mon compagnon par peur de le perdre si je le relâchais. Mais je pouvais encore sentir les cauchemars non loin de la surface de mon esprit. J'essayais de les combattre mais à chaque fois ils revenaient en force, comme un cercle vicieux.

**Flash back **

–_Alors, dis-moi mon petit loup que veux-tu subir aujourd'hui, demanda l'homme avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

–_Non, s'il vous plaît, j'en peux plus, arrêtez,dis-je en pleurant._

–_Mais ça ne serait plus drôle, dit-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire sinistre. _

–_Oh, je crois que je comprends. Tu veux que je choisisse pour toi, c'est ça?, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi._

–_Non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez, suppliai-je à bout de force_

_(Scène de viol )_

_Je le vis se rapprocher de moi encore plus, passant son doigt sur mon ventre et je compris ce qu'il allait faire, commençant à paniquer j'essayais d'échapper a son toucher, de disparaître de la table où j'étais attaché, je voulais me faire le plus petit possible, comme une souris pour pouvoir m'enfuir. Je le vis sourire avant de baisser pantalon et boxer, sortant son érection .Il se caressa lui même quelques fois avant de se diriger vers moi, un sourire pervers planant sur son visage. Il ft le tour de la table, prenant son érection en main et la passa sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux de dégoût, une nausée insupportable me prenait . Je le sentis me détacher mais je n'essayais même plus de me débattre, j'étais trop fatigué, trop mal en point, j'étais à bout physiquement et mentalement, il m'avait drogué à l'aconit, j'avais la force d'un enfant de 10 ans. Il me leva comme une marionnette et me plaqua contre le mur de pierre rugueuses et couvertes d'aconit, mes anciennes brûlures me brûlaient comme jamais, sûrement infectées. Sans attendre il me pénétra brutalement, je hurlai de douleur, les larmes coulant sans relâche sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. _

_1 coup, 2 coups, 3 coups._

_Il accéléra, ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle , s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque coups de rein. Je hurlais de douleur à chaque coups, le mur de pierre me frottant dans le dos, laissant des marques sanglantes. Elles ne pouvaient pas guérir à cause de l'aconit recouvrant les murs. L'enfer continua pendant plus d'une heure, je me souviens m'être évanoui deux fois, ne supportant pas plus la douleur. Il avait déjà éjaculé plusieurs fois en moi, je me sentais si sale, si misérable, comme un pantin qu'on utilise et qu'on jette à volonté. Il rentra encore une fois en moi d'un coup de hanche puissant et je ne réussis qu'à gémir de douleur n'ayant plus le force, ni l'envie de crier sachant que rien ni personne ne viendrait me délivrer, un être aussi inutile que moi. Il se retira après avoir encore une fois éjaculé, me laissant tomber au sol, avant de me flanquer plusieurs coups aux côtes pourtant déjà brisé ou meurtri._

–_Tu seras toujours qu'un jouet mon petit loup, qu'on utilise quand bon nous semble. Personne ne veux de toi et personne ne viendra te chercher. Tu es à moi, pour toujours et à jamais, peut importe où tu es, je te retrouverais, dit-il en me donnant un dernier coup avant de sorti tranquillement de la chambre._

_Je gardais la tête baissée, honteux et misérable, gémissant de douleur, mon bas du dos me lançant au moindre mouvement, la gorge sèche, douloureuse après qu'il y ai fait entrer de force son pénis dedans et m'avoir étrangler. Mes jambes ne me supportaient plus, ses doigts étaient comme imprégnés dans mon bassin et du sperme coulaient le long de mes jambes. Je me roulais en boule malgré la douleur, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage, épuisé, gémissant comme le sale chien que j'étais, souhaitant qu'enfin la mort vienne me chercher. Je m'évanouis pour de bon. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, essoufflé, les images se projetant dans ma tête. Je commencai à pleurer me sentant si seul, je sentis des bras m'entourant la taille et je sursautai et me raidis de peur, croyant que je revivais vraiment ce moment.

–Chut, je suis là, c'est moi, c'est Jackson, t'es en sécurité. On est tous là, on veille sur toi, chuchota-il dans mon oreille en caressant mon dos

Je me détendis après avoir reconnu à qui j'avais à faire. Je me retournais et me blotti contre son torse en sanglotant légèrement.

–Je suis là, je suis là, t'es en sécurité. On veille sur toi Derek, chuchote Jackson

–Il... a … dit que je ne serais... toujours qu'un jouet, que personne ne ... voulait de moi et qu'on se servait... seulement au besoin. Il a raison... Kate... Jennifer... Scott... ils m'ont tous utilisé comme il avait dit, dis-je la voix cassée.

–Derek, tout ira bien, on va t'aider. On va prendre soin de toi, chuchota Jackson, le cœur brisé d'entendre son compagnon si perdu et brisé.

–Ne me laisse pas, ne le laisse pas m'emmener. Je n'y survivrais pas une deuxième fois, dis-je d'une petite voix.

–Non, je ne laisserais pas t'amener, plus personne ne te feras du mal, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

–On ne laissera personne te faire du mal, dit la meute d'une même voix.

Je me retournais vivement surpris d'entendre des voix parler. Je les regardais et mon regard se posa sur Scott, qui me fixait, les yeux rouges. Ma respiration se fit soudain courte et je reculais de peur contre le torse de Jackson.

–Je suis … désolé Sc...Scott je voulais pas … dire ça, m'excusai-je en baissant ma tête de soumission.

–SCOTT, dégage d'ici !, cria Stiles en voyant le regard de son ami.

Je me recroquevillai encore plus gémissant de peur.

–Scott tu lui fais peur, j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasse ça, dégage d'ici sérieusement, cria Stiles furieux.

–ARRÊTEZ, cria Lydia avant de prendre Derek dans ses bras, le berçant

–Chut, chut, ça va tu ne crains rien, Scott va partir d'ici. Et on ne laissera personne t'emmener ou te blesser. Tu es notre papa-loup, on fera tout notre possible pour te garder en sécurité, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me détendis légèrement, mais garda la tête baissée de peur que Scott réagisse.

–Papa tu peux relever ta tête, Scott ne fera rien, entendis-je dire Ethan.

Je secouais la tête négativement, ne me sentant pas à l'aise avec le présence de Scott dans la pièce.

–Stiles, fait sortir Scott, il fait peur à Derek, dit Lydia

–Avec plaisir, dit Stiles en empoignant Scott par l'oreille et le tirant hors du lit.

–Aie, Stiles, grimaça Scott

Stiles traîna Scott en dehors de la chambre. Ne se souciant pas que Scott soit un loup-garou et qu'il puisse littéralement le tuer en un seul coup de griffe. Une fois en dehors de la chambre Stiles ferma la porte brusquement.

**Pov Stiles **

Tout la meute se réveilla lorsqu'ils sentirent Derek se relever du lit. Je sentis mon cœur se briser en entendant ce qu'il disait. Puis je le vis reculer contre la poitrine de Jackson : pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour ressentir sa peur. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Scott regarder Derek avec les yeux rouges. Je sentis monter la colère en moi. Derek s'excusa auprès de Scott par soumission et peur, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et je me mis à crier sur Scott ne me souciant même pas qu'il soit un loup-garou.

–SCOTT, dégage d'ici !, criai-je

Je vis Derek se recroqueviller encore plus, gémissant de peur.

–Scott tu lui fais peur, j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça, dégage d'ici sérieusement, criai-je furieux.

J'entends Lydia crier et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Je l'entendis rassurer Derek et elle me demanda ensuite de sortir Scott de la pièce.

–Avec plaisir, dis-je en empoignant l'oreille de mon meilleur ami et le tirant hors de la pièce. Je le repoussais dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Je me retournais vers lui, pointant mon doigt sur lui, rouge de colère.

–Toi, espèce de petit merdeux. J'arrive pas a croire que tu oses faire ça après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre hier soir sur Derek. Tu oses lui faire ton regard d'Alpha alors qu'il vient de faire un cauchemar. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça. Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas dans il a été torturé, violé et peut-être pire ? Et toi tu rajoute une couche ? Je veux que tu restes loin de cette meute et de Derek, tu m'as compris?, dis-je en le regardant froidement dans les yeux.

–Sti... commença-t-il

–NON, tu te barres et tu reviens seulement quand t'auras décidé de plus être un trou de cul, dis-je en tournant les talons et en rentrant dans la chambre, je récupérai ses chaussures et lui lança au visage et claqua la porte derrière moi.

–Bon voilà, une chose de faite, dis-je en me frottant les mains. Je repris ma place sur le lit.

–Merci Stiles, dit Aiden en me souriant

–De rien, j'en avais par-dessus ma tête de son comportement, il reviendra quand il se sera calmé, dis-je en secouant le tête de désespoir au comportement de son ami.

–Est-ce qu'il va mieux?, questionnai-je en regardant Derek toujours blotti dans les bras de Jackson et de Lydia.

–Oui on a réussi à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il se rendorme, dit Lydia

–Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser dormir, il a besoin de repos, dis-je à mes amis

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent discrètement du lit. Jackson recoucha délicatement Derek en l'embrassant sur la tête.


	9. la compréhension des deux mondes

Précédemment :

–SCOTT, dégage d'ici !, criai-je

Je vis Derek se recroqueviller encore plus, gémissant de peur.

–Scott tu lui fais peur, j'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça, dégage d'ici sérieusement, criai-je furieux.

J'entends Lydia crier et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Je l'entendis rassurer Derek et elle me demanda ensuite de sortir Scott de la pièce.

–Avec plaisir, dis-je en empoignant l'oreille de mon meilleur ami et le tirant hors de la pièce. Je le repoussais dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Je me retournais vers lui, pointant mon doigt sur lui, rouge de colère.

–Toi, espèce de petit merdeux. J'arrive pas a croire que tu oses faire ça après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre sur Derek. Tu oses lui faire ton regard d'Alpha alors qu'il vient de faire un cauchemar. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire ça. Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas dans il a été torturé, violé et peut-être pire ? Et toi tu rajoute une couche ? Je veux que tu restes loin de cette meute et de Derek, tu m'as compris?, dis-je en le regardant froidement dans les yeux.

–Sti... commença-t-il

–NON, tu te barres et tu reviens seulement quand t'auras décidé de plus être un trou de cul, dis-je en tournant les talons et en rentrant dans la chambre, je récupérais ses chaussures et lui lança au visage et claqua la porte derrière moi.

–Bon voilà, une chose de faite, dis-je en me frottant les mains. Je repris ma place sur le lit.

–Merci Stiles, dit Aiden en me souriant

–De rien, j'en avais par-dessus ma tête de son comportement, il reviendra quand il se sera calmé, dis-je en secouant le tête de désespoir au comportement de son ami.

–Est-ce qu'il va mieux?, questionnai-je en regardant Derek toujours blotti dans les bras de Jackson et de Lydia.

–Oui, on a réussi à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il se rendorme, dit Lydia

–Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser dormir, il a besoin de repos, dis-je à mes amis

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent discrètement du lit. Jackson recoucha délicatement Derek en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Présentement : **Pov Stiles (Suite)**

On l'embrassèrent nous aussi doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, on sorti de la chambre sur la pointe des pied refermant la porte derrière nous. On se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine, silencieux. Lydia mis de l'eau à chauffer, sorti les tasses et les mis sur la table.

-Il faut qu'on fasse de quoi, sinon il va sombrer complètement. On doit absolument trouver se gars, sinon, papa-loup ne guérira jamais et on risque de le perdre pour de bon, dis-je en me passant les mains dans mes cheveux nerveux

-Comment? On a aucune preuve, on a juste ces pauvres garçons , les marques sur leurs côtes et rien d'autres. On aurait jamais su que papa a subi ça si on aurait essayé de régler ça toute seul. Et je veux même pas savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver si on se serait pas pointer, Il serait mort ou pire kidnapper par ce psychopathe subissant peut-être une torture et viol encore pire, cria-presque Lydia

c'est pas comme on peut aller dans la forêt et renifler partout comme des chiens, dit Danny

-Renifler...mais oui, je sais quoi faire. On doit aller chercher des odeurs dans la forêt pas des indices visuel. De nouvelle odeur qu'on a jamais senti,dis-je en souriant

-Parfait, Aiden, Isaac tu viens avec moi on va aller faire un tour. Stiles, Danny, Lydia et Kira vous restez ici, dit Jackson

Je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma le sorti et regarda... papa...

-Oh merde ! M'exclamais-je sans le vouloir

-Quoi, demandèrent les autres soucieux

-Mon père, j'ai complètement oublié le dîner, dis-je

-Rentre, on va s'occuper de Derek, dit Kira je regardais les autres pour une confirmation. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en accord.

-Oui, on s'occupe de papa, toi va rejoindre le tien, dit Lydia en replaçant ces cheveux

-ok on y va ! ,dis-je en partant vers la porte d'entrée

Je sentis Aiden, Isaac, Jackson, me suivre, silencieusement. On se séparèrent et chacun parti de son côté.

-Bonne chance, souffle-je sachant qu'ils m'ont entendu.

Je les vis hocher la tête, et ils partirent à courir dans la forêt en se changeant dans la forme du loup.

Je conduisais vers ma maison pensant à comment Derek aille pu même avoir la volonté de vivre après tous ce qu'il a enduré, le meurtre de sa famille, la mort de sa sœur, nous l'accusant d'assassinat de sa propre sœur, Kate qui revient, et maintenant ces propres démons qui refont surface. Sans me rendre compte je suis rendu chez un automate, j'éteins ma Jeep, sorti et me dirigea vers la maison. Dès que je passe le pas de la porte, je fus envahi par mon père.

-Où étais-tu, Stiles?, demanda-t-il en me fixant

-Au loft, essayant de savoir qui a tué ces garçons...

et c'est là que je fondis en larme.

-Stiles... Stiles, qu'est ce qui se passe, questionna mon père inquiet

-Il va mourir, on peut même pas faire quelque chose. Il l'on violé, battu, détruit et il revient , pleurerais-je dans les bras de mon père,

-De qui..

-Comment il peut même encore tenir sur ces pieds, après tous ce qu'il a vécu, j'ai failli me faire violer et je suis presque mort, alors que lui se tient encore sur ses pieds, dis-je en sanglotant.

Mon père mit une distance entre nous, me fixant dans les yeux confus.

-Et si tu me disais tout depuis le début, dit-il en nous poussant vers le canapé où on pris place.

-Hier on est allé chez Derek avec Scott pour demander de l'aide sur ces meurtres. En arrivant au loft, on a dû attendre car il n'était pas là. J'ai eu un petit creux alors je suis allé chercher de quoi au frigo mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte c'était vide sauf pour quelques bouteilles d'eau. C'était le vide complet alors qu' habituellement c'est plein. Puis j'ai remarqué que le loft était tout aussi vide, comme si personne vivait là. Puis Derek est arrivé, mais il nous a ignoré comme si on était pas là, quand j'ai prononcé son nom, il a sauté en l'aire et a crié de surprise. Puis j'ai remarqué qu'il avait du sang sur son chandail et qu'il s'était retenu à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas Scott est venu et on a conclu que la meute viendrait aujourd'hui pour une réunion, dis-je

-Ok, mais je comprend pas a quoi sa rapport, la partie kidnapping..., demanda mon père

-Avant l'arrivé de Scott , lui et moi ou plus moi était entrain de s'engueuler car il a banni Derek de la meute, il y a trois mois de ça, dis-je

-Quoi, s'écria mon père surpris

-Oui, Scott a banni Derek, en se servant de l'excuse qu'on avait pas besoin de lui et que si jamais il y aurait un problème de surnaturelle, on reviendrait le chercher, dis-je en me frottant le cou

Mon père me regarda, le regard vide, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits.

-Puis aujourd'hui c'était la même chose, on a du attendre, quand il est arrivé, il était pas la mentalement, puis quand il est passé à côté de Lydia, elle a pu sentir sa mort. Ça a dégénère car Scott a rajouté une couche se foutant complètement que Derek soit un oméga et qu'il sent la mort. Lydia était entrain de l'engueuler, alors Derek est revenu et on a pu commencer la réunion. Une fois fini, on est tous reparti, sauf qu 'au milieu du couloir Jackson s'est arrêté brusquement et reparti comme une flèche vers le loft, et quand on est tous revenu, on a vu Derek courir partout dans le loft répétant «'' ils ne doivent pas me retrouver''». Jackson est allé le voir et quand il l'a touché, Derek a eu une crise de panique, on a du être plusieurs pour le calmer. C'est là que Lydia a remarqué le signe sur la côte de Derek et on a compris qu'il était en danger. Quand il s'est évanoui, Jackson la remonté dans sa chambre. Mais nous on est resté là pour sérieusement engueuler Scott d'avoir était le trou de cul qu'il est. Puis, Lydia, Aiden,Isaac, Danny et moi sommes montés à la chambre. Derek s'est réveillé presque aussi tôt en hurlant de peur et il avait l'air d'une personne complètement brisé. Après que Jackson aille réussi à le calmer, Scott est venu s'excuser et on a tous pu se rendormir dans le lit pour laisser Derek se reposer. Il s'est réveillé une troisième fois, mais cette fois, il a pu parler de celui qui l'on kidnappé, il a parlé qu'on l'avait toujours utilisé comme un jouet et qu'il le sera toujours, puis d'un coup, il a pris peur, remarquant que Scott avait les yeux rouge, il s'est excusé au près de lui alors que sa aurait dû être Scott qui s'excuse. Il avait tellement peur papa, comme si Scott allait recommencé ce que les autres lui on fait subir. Je lui fais encore plus peur en commençant à crier de colère après Scott qu'il ose faire ça. Lydia a crié d'arrêter et m'a demandé de sortir Scott de la chambre et c'est se que j'ai fait, je lui dit de revenir quand il sera pas un trou de cul. On a réussi à recoucher Derek, et on est parti de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Jackson, Isaac et Aiden sont parti dans la forêt pour essayer de trouver des odeurs qui son nouvelles, Danny, Kira, Lydia sont resté au loft pour protéger papa-loup en cas de danger, dis-je en reprenant mon souffle

-Papa-loup?, questionna mon père un léger sourire sur les lèvres

-C'est tous ce que tu a retenu, de tout ce monologue que je viens de dire ? , demande-je en gesticulant

-Non, non ,mais je me demandais pourquoi, mon fils appelle un gars qui serait techniquement son frère papa-loup, dit- John

-Parce que c'est vrai, il est comme un deuxième père pour nous a toujours était là quand on avait des problèmes de meute quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Et je l'appelle papa- loup pour que sa ne soit pas mélangeant et sa serait trop bizarre aussi puisque tu es mon père, dis-je en souriant à mon père

-Oh ok, maintenant explique moi, c'est qui c'est ''ils'' dont ton papa-loup parle, dit le shérif en souriant malgré les circonstances

-Eyh c'est pas juste mon papa-loup, il est aussi pour le reste de la meute même si les autres l'appelle papa sauf se connard de Scott, dis-je

-Oui, tu me parlera de Scott après. Maintenant c'est qui s'est ''ils'', dit mon père sérieux

-Derek a dit qu'ils y avaient un chasseur et un loup, c'est tous ce qu'il a dit. Jackson, Isaac et Aiden sont parti repérer dans la forêt et les autres sont avec Derek, dis-je

-Ok, à propos de Scott, qu'est ce qui se passe, questionna-t-il

-Depuis qu'il est un vrai alpha, ou même un loup-garou, il est devenu un vrai trou de cul, arrogant presque comme le Jackson d'avant. Et il a y trois mois de ça, il a banni Derek, en l'humiliant devant son compagnon et nous. Il a dit le même genre de connerie que ceux qui avait capturé Derek. Tu aurais dû voir, comment il était brisé en entendant ces paroles, il a dû se souvenir ce que le gars a dû lui dire. Et le pire c'est que j'ai rien fait ou dit, on est tous rester là, le voir partir sans même essayer de rouspéter après Scott pour sa décision et nous voilà 3 mois plus tard, regardant Derek mourir. Il est tellement frêle papa, on voit ses os, ses côtes, sa colonne vertébrale, il a perdu sa chaleur, même inconscient, il continuait à trembler. Quand Jackson le prend dans ces bras, il a tellement l'air petit et fragile, dis-je en me sentant coupable

-Et qu'est ce que Scott a dit à Derek, demanda le shérif pour plus de précision

-Qu'il ne servait à rien, qu'il nous a servi pour sa force et ses connaissances. Il lui a carrément dit qu'il ne fait pas parti de la meute et il l'a banni en faisant rougir ces yeux. Il est rendu un oméga, car quand un Alpha fait rougir ces yeux, c'est l'équivalent de « je te banni de mon héritage» pour les humains, dis-je en grimaçant au souvenir

-C'est quoi un oméga, demanda mon père

\- Dans une meute, il y a l'alpha (le chef), les bêtas( employés) et il y a l'oméga le souffre douleur de tous. On peut faire n'importe quoi avec eux, car ce son eux qui son en bas de la chaîne. Si un oméga est blessé, l'alpha peut décider soit de l'abandonner ou le tuer, car pour eux il ralenti la meute en étant faible et inutile et l'oméga ne peut que subir le sort qu'on décide pour lui, car il n'a aucun pouvoir de contester la décision, il ne peut que se soumettre. Beaucoup de femme dans une meute son oméga, car elle ne sont pas aussi puissante qu'un homme, et il arrive souvent qu'elles servent à des moyens de reproduction et si elles ne sont pas capables, elles sont tuées, dis-je en frissonnant de dégoût

-Et quand tu dis subir n'importe quoi, tu entends quoi par là, demanda le shérif curieux

-De ce que j'ai lu dans le bestiaire que Deaton m'a prêté. L'oméga peut subir de l'abus, un viol, servir d'appât pour les guerres entre meute, l'abus psychologique, physique, un moyen de reproduction si la bêtas n'est pas capable et le pire des cas la mort, dis-je

-Mon dieu, dit le shérif en se passant une main sur le visage

-Je sais et Scott l'a banni juste comme ça. Ce n'est plus le Derek qu'on connaît, il est devenu l'ombre de lui mê comprend pas comment il fait pour tenir encore, moi j'ai failli ne pas survivre... et lui il est encore debout. Oh dieu, dis-je incapable de parler

Mon père me prit dans ces bras, me disant que tout va bien, que je suis sauve et qu'il ne laissera personne me faire du mal. Je m'accrochai à lui, reconnaissant qu'il soit arrivées à temps la dernière fois. On restait là quelques minutes ensemble quand je sentis mon cell vibrer dans ma poche de jeans.


	10. la compréhension des deux mondes 2

Pov Derek ( au loft)

Je me suis réveillé encore une fois, après un autre cauchemar, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le gars, mais la meute de Scott qui me violait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'ai vécu ça, mais sa avait l'air tellement vrai. Je regardais autour de moi, le vide était présent dans la pièce et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai du rêver que mon compagnon était ici avec moi et la meute. Je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux en me rendant compte que j'étais tout aussi seul qu'i mois de ça. Je descendis de mon lit, me dirigeant vers l'armoire choisissant un nouveau pantalon et t-shirt avant de descendre au premier étage. En passant devant le canapé, je remarquais trois formes blotti ensemble, je me rapprochais pour voir, Danny, Lydia et Kira, endormi tous ensemble. Je me dirigeais vers l'autre petit divan, empoignant la couverture et les couvrit avec.

Merci, souffle-je en partant vers la porte d'entrée et parti du loft.

Me glissant derrière le volant, j'allumais le moteur de ma Camaro et parti vers la maison de ma famille.

Pov Danny ( au loft)

Une fois qu'on s'est installé sur le petit canapé, le manque de sommeil nous rattrapa et je me sentis endormir,même si je luttais pour garder les yeux ouvert. Je vis Lydia et Kira s'endormir et je les suivis, sombrant moi aussi.

Je fus réveillé je sais plus combien de temps après par les cris de Lydia.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a , demande-je en panique

-Derek est disparu, cria-t-elle

-Quoi, commença disparu, il était là il y a même pas 2 deux heures, dis je inquiet puis je remarquais que j'avais une couverture sur moi et pourquoi il y a une couverture sur moi, elle n'était pas là quand on s'est endormi.

-Je sais, c'est Derek qui nous a couvert, il n'est pas dans sa chambre et je regardais sa Camaro, aussi n'est plus là, dit -elle

-Eyh merde, appelle Stiles tout de suite,dis-je

Elle hocha la tête, récupéra son Samsung et composa le numéro de Stiles.

Pov Stiles( retour à sa maison)

Je me décollais de mon père et sorti mon Samsung. Je fonçais les sourcils en voyant le nom de Lydia comme identifiant

-Lydia, dis-je en acceptant l'appel

-STILES, Derek est parti,cria-t-elle en panique

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par parti, il allait bien quand on a quitté, crie-je en sentant la panique monter en moi, je vis mon père hausser un sourcil, inquiet

-Sa Camaro n'est plus là, dit-elle

-Comment il a pu partir sans que vous vous rendez compte, questionnai-je perplexe

-On s'est endormi quand je me suis réveillé on avait une couverture sur nous, alors que quand on s'est endormi on avait rien, dit-elle

-Bordel de merde, ok, vous prenez la voiture et faite un tour de la ville, je prend le bois. Les gars sont tu rentré ?, dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage

-non ils sont encore là-bas, dit-elle

-Ok, j'y vais tout de suite dans le forêt, les autres et toi allez en ville,dis-je

-Ok on y va!, dit -elle en raccrochant

Je me relevais et mon père suivi mes mouvements.

-Je viens avec toi et on prend ma voiture, dit-il en empoignant ces clés, sa veste et son fusil.

On parti se glissant dans la voiture, partant en chapeau de roue. Au bout de 15 minutes mon père s'enfonçant dans la forêt suivant le chemin de terre. Il s'avança au plus profond possible de la forêt et coupa le moteur.

-On continue à pied, plus de chance de le trouver, dit mon père en sortant de la voiture, je vis de même et on se retrouva dans la forêt marchant en criant le nom de Derek.

On continuait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, quand je vis le manoir Hale se dressait devant nous et la voiture de Derek stationnait sur le côté.

-il est ici, papa, dis-je en pointant le manoir. Il hocha la tête et on continuait notre chemin vers le manoir.

Une fois rendu, on montait les marches quand on entendis le bruit d'une scieuse. Je me figea surpris, je vis mon père placer sa main sur son fusil. D'un accord commun, il s'avança à la porte moi sur ces talons. Dès qu'on rentra, je fus surpris de voir l'intérieur.

-Wow, dis-je malgré moi en regardant à l'entour de nous. L'intérieur était magnifique, un plafond très haut, des moulures magnifiques, on pouvait voir le salon avec une cheminée magnifique entouré de pierre jusqu'au plafond comme point centrale de la pièce. Du coin de salon on pouvait voir la cuisine gigantesque, avec des électros tout aussi impressionnant, la salle à manger qu'on pouvait apercevoir d'ici nous laissait rêver au nombre de réunion qu'on pouvait offrir dans cette pièce.

-Papa, c'est Derek qui a fait ça, dis-je ébahi

-Ouin, je pense qu'on vient de le trouver, appel les autres pour dire qu'on la trouvé, me dit-il

Je récupéra mon cellulaire et texte toute la meute

À la meute de Stiles :

Je l'ai trouvé. S

Même pas deux minutes après, je reçu les textes des autres.

De Lydia : Il est où?

De Jackson : Comment il a pu partir, vous étiez supposé le surveiller!

De Isaac : il va bien?

De Jackson : J'arrive dis moi où tu es?

Pour la meute : Il va bien, il est au manoir Hale et non Jackson ne vient pas, il n'a pas besoin de sentir la peur et la panique en se moment.

De Jackson : il est mon compagnon, bien -sûre que je viens.

De Stiles à Jackson : Si tu ne pointe ici, je te tire avec une balle à l'aconit. C'est clair?

De Jackson à Stiles : oui sa vas, juste ramène le, s'il te plaît

De Stiles à Jackson : Bien-sûre,

Sur ce je fermais mon cell et me tourna vers mon père.

-Reste ici, je vais aller lui parler, ok?, demande-je

-Fait Attention, Stiles, dit-il en me serrant l'épaule

-Oh inquiète toi pas, il aime bien me planquer contre des murs, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal, je le sais, dis-je en rigolant au regard de mon père.

-Tu es supposé de me rassuré pas le contraire, dit-il

-Allez, je te revois tantôt, dis-je en me dirigeant au deuxième étage

Je montais les marches et suivi le bruit d'une machine jusqu'à se que j'arrive dans une salle de bain aussi grande que ma chambre. Je me rapprochais de Derek en faisant attention de garder une distance avec lui pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Derek, dis-je suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende

Il se figea, l'outil toujours en marche, il l'éteigne avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Stiles?, demanda-t-il confus

-Oui Derek c'est moi, dis-je

-Tu viens finir ce que l'autre a commencé , non, dit-il d'une petite voix

Je le fixais ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait jusque ce que je le vis se mettre a genoux, les mains derrière son dos. Et c'est là que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je fus saisi d'une colère sourde envers ce gars, qui a profité de Derek au point qu'il puisse penser que je voudrais faire la même chose.

-NON, NON, bien -sûre que nos, relève toi, Derek, jamais je te ferrais ça... les autres non plus, dis-je choqué et en colère

Je le vis hésiter avant de ce relever et ce mettre tout droit regardant le plancher.

-alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici, si ce n'est pas pour ça, me demanda-t-il

Sans hésiter je me précipita vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, enterrant ma tête dans son cou.

-On te cherchait, papa-loup, c'est quand j'ai vu ta Camaro j'ai compris que tu étais ici, dis-je dans son cou

Je le sentis se détendre légèrement tout en gardant une certaine rigueur.

-Ce n'est pas bien de partir comme ça sans prévenir, tu peux pas savoir comment on était inquiet pour toi. Jackson était en panique, j'ai dû le menacer de lui tirer dessus avec de l'aconit pour le retenir de défoncer cette salle pour venir te chercher, dis-je en riant

Je le sentis rire discrètement lui aussi et je souris de bonheur.

-je suis désolé, mais je me suis réveillé d'un cauchemar et il y avait personne, alors j'étais sûre que c'était juste un rêve, mais quand je les ai vu sur ce canapé blotti ensemble j'ai pas pu les réveiller, c'est ma faute s'ils sont fatigués après tout. Alors je les ai recouvert d'une couverture et je suis parti, dit- il

-Eyh,eyh, regarde-moi, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui et remonta son menton avec mes doigts, en aucun cas c'est de ta faute ok, ce n'est pas de ta faute les cauchemars et ce n'est certainement pas faute tout ce qui a pu se passer, dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Non c'est à cause de mes erreurs que tout ses problèmes arrivent, si je n'étais pas venu rechercher Scott quand j'ai été blessé, Jackson ne serait jamais devenu un Kanima et mon compagnon, si je ne serais pas fait manipuler par Kate, ma famille serait encore ici, la darche n'aurait pas blesser ton père et la mère de Scott. Si je ne serais pas tomber amoureux de Kate mon oncle serait pas devenu un psychopathe et n'aurait pas blesser Lydia et l'avoir torturer mentalement. J'ai tué Boyd, Erica, Allison , tout ceux à qui je tiens meurt autour de moi, dit- il en secouant le tête

-Eyh merde, pense-je en l'entendant parler

-Eyh, Kate aurait trouvé un autre moyen, la darche aussi et si tu n'aurais pas trouvé Scott quand tu a été blessé, tu serais mort aujourd'hui, dis-je

-Alors j'aurais été mieux de mourir, si je meurs plus personne va souffrir, dit -il

-Si tu meurt que devient ton compagnon, que devient ta meute, dis-je en le regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre tu penses pourquoi je ne lui es jamais dit ou même mordu comme il se doit de le faire quand on veut devenir le compagnon officiel et je n'ai pas de meute, je suis seul, si tu te souvient pas Scott m'a banni et quand un Alpha fait rougir ces yeux c'est officiel. Et vous avez tous accepter son choix, tu penses que j'ai pas senti votre mépris envers moi, la colère, le dégoût et même la haine. Ils avaient raison je ne suis qu'un jouet et je le saurais toujours, dit-il les larmes coulant

-Oh, dis-je

-Oui, Stiles, oh, maintenant si tu pouvais partir et reprendre vos vies, j'ai une maison à finir avant de partir, dit-il en se retournant

-Tu sais j'ai presque vécu le même chose que toi, murmurai-je

Derek se figea, tourna les talons vers moi

-Stiles, de quoi tu parles, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi

-I ans de ça je revenais d'une soirée, et en voulant prendre une raccourci par une ruelle, il y a ce gars qui m'a empoigné, ça c'est passé très vite, je l'ai senti enlever mon pantalon, il enlevait le sien, quand par miracle mon père est arrivé. Presque chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars me demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer si mon père ne serait pas arriver cette journée là, alors je peux te comprendre, j'ai peut-être pas vécu la même chose, mais je peux te comprendre, dis-je les larmes coulant de mes yeux en pensant à cette journée

-Oh Stiles... dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras, me serrant fort, je passais mes bras autour de ça taille, ma tête dans son torse me rendant compte comment maigre il était vraiment.

-Allez vient on rentre, tu dois manger, te soigniez et après on pourra revenir avec la meute faire ces rénovations que tu as entrepris. Soit dit en passant c'est vraiment magnifique, dis-je dans son torse

-Merci, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.

On sorti de la chambre et rejoint mon papa, qui était dans le salon à nous attendre.

-Bonjour, Derek, dit papa

-Bonjour Shérif, dit Derek

-oh tu peux m'appeler John, bon vous êtes prêt à renter à la maison?, dit -il en riant

Je hochais la tête, regarda Derek qui hocha lui aussi.

-bon parfait, on y va, Derek passe moi tes clés de Camaro, car il est hors de question que je te laisse conduite avec ton état. Stiles tu conduis ma voiture, Derek tu embarque avec mon fils, dit John d'une voix sans appel

On hochait la tête n'osant pas contredire. Derek récupéra ces clés dans sa poche de manteau de cuir et les tendis au shérif, qui les pris avec un hochement de tête et parti de la maison. On restait là à le fixer jusqu'à ce que je me rend compte que j'avais pas les clés du chars de mon père. Je sortis tout aussi précipitamment, en criant papa

-quoi, dit se dernier en se retournant

-et tes clés à toi, on peut les avoir aussi s'il te plaît, dis-je

Il me regardant avant de rigoler et lancer ces clés vers moi que j'attrapais comme un pro.

-Allez, vient Derek, on rentre, dis-je en descendant le porche

Il me suivi en refermant la porte à clé et se glissa derrière le siège passager.

On repris la route, avec mon père devant nous. Au bout de une demi heures, on se stationnait devant le loft, remarquant que les autres voiture était là.

-Prépare toi à recevoir une pile de chiot sur toi en passant la porte du loft, dis-je en riant

On sorti des voitures et monte vers le loft. Et comme je l'avais dis, dès que Derek a ouvert la porte, il fut encercler par la meute.

-Est-ce que tu va bien, questionnèrent tout le monde.

Derek hocha le tête, ne parlant pas.

-Ne me refait jamais ça, dit Jackson en l'embrassant de plein bouche

-Ewww, papa, rirent la meute et même le shérif.

Derek resta dans leur bras ne parlant pas, mais un certain bien être se répandant dans son cœur.

Bon bien voilà pour ce chapitre! Laissez des reviews, et si vous connaissez des bêtas j'en recherche une nouvelle, merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine (je sais pas quand il va avoir une mise à jour, mon cégep recommence bientôt)


	11. Enfin normal ?

Précédemment :

On hochait la tête n'osant pas contredire. Derek récupéra ces clés dans sa poche de manteau de cuir et les tendis au shérif, qui les pris avec un hochement de tête et parti de la maison. On restait là à le fixer jusqu'à ce que je me rend compte que j'avais pas les clés du chars de mon père. Je sortis tout aussi précipitamment, en criant papa

-Quoi, dit se dernier en se retournant

-Tes clés à toi, on peut les avoir aussi s'il te plaît, dis-je

Il me regardant avant de rigoler et lancer ces clés vers moi que j'attrapais comme un pro.

-Allez, vient Derek, on rentre, dis-je en descendant le porche

Il me suivi en refermant la porte à clé et se glissa derrière le siège passager.

On repris la route, avec mon père devant nous. Au bout de une demi heures, on se stationnait devant le loft, remarquant que les autres voiture était là.

-Prépare toi à recevoir une pile de chiot sur toi en passant la porte du loft, dis-je en riant

On sorti des voitures et monte vers le loft. Et comme je l'avais dis, dès que Derek a ouvert la porte, il fut encercler par la meute.

-Est-ce que tu va bien, questionnèrent tout le monde.

Derek hocha le tête, ne parlant pas.

-Ne me refait jamais ça, dit Jackson en l'embrassant de plein bouche

-Ewww, papa, rirent la meute et même le shérif.

Derek resta dans leur bras ne parlant pas, mais un certain bien -être se répandait dans son cœur.

Présentement : Pov Derek

Restant dans les bras de la meute de Scott me faisait ressentir un peu de confort, mais je restais tous de même un peu sur les avant -garde voulant pas être encore une fois blessé, même si j'ai peur, je veux que les cauchemars s'arrêtent, que la vie arrête, je veux juste que tous soit fini pour de bon. J'ai l'impression que je suis fait que pour souffrir, voir les autres me haïr, me rejeter, m'utiliser. Je reculais ressentant un certain malaise, d'un coup en reculant,je sentis le vertige m'envahir, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant chasser les points noir devant moi, je tournais brusquement la tête en entendant mon nom et je tanguais encore plus. Jackson regarda son compagnon reculer, fronçant ces sourcils et l'inquiétude passa dans ces yeux en touchant la peau froide, frissonnante, voyant le teint trop pâle de son petit ami, se rapprochant de lui,demandant son nom en voyant que Derek clignotait trop rapidement ces yeux et semblait désorienté.

-Derek, Derek,DER..,entendis-je avant de sentir le noir m'envahir

-Merde, Derek, appelez Deaton immédiatement, cria Jackson en soutenant Derek, le déposant au sol, resserrant ces bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tous instant

-Il va bien?, demanda Issac paniqué

-Son cœur bat trop vite pour être normal et il rate des battement, eh merde chéri, mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait, dit Jackson en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son compagnon, gardant ces mains sur Derek

-Deaton arrive le plus vite qu'il peut, il a dit d'essayer de réveiller Derek et lui donner quelque chose de sucré à boire., sa devrait compenser pour le manque qu'il souffre et lui va arriver avec une solution saline et le brancher, dit Stiles en revenant dans le grand espace du loft

-Derek, Derek, Der, ouvre tes yeux, allez, dis Jackson en tapotant légèrement les joues de son compagnon

Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek commença à battre des cils, gémissent légèrement

-Stiles, va chercher de quoi de sucré à boire, dit Jackson en relevant Derek pour qu'il soit installé sur ces genoux et non couché sur le plancher

-Il n'y a rien, nul part, cria Stiles de la cuisine en claquant les portes d'armoires à la recherche de chose sucré

-Comment ça, il n'y a rien,dit Lydia en rejoignant Stiles à la cuisine pour chercher elle aussi

-C'EST PAS VRAI, cria-t-elle de rage en claquant avec force la dernière porte d'armoire

-Je penses avoir de quoi dans ma voiture, dit John partant en courant vers la porte du loft, descendant rapidement pour sa voiture, sachant que son fils ne l'a pas barrée, Une fois dans la voiture il chercha la cannette de soda qu'il avait acheté il y a une semaine de ça

-Allez, allez, où es-tu, maudit,... ah voilà, s'exclama John en l'empoignant et parti en courant encore une fois au loft en refermant la porte derrière lui avec un claquement sourd

-Je l'ai, dit-il en l'apportant à Jackson qui l'ouvrit rapidement et mis l'ouverture de la canette proche de ma bouche, je détournas la tête mais seulement pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Jackson

-Juste un peu, d'accord, juste un peu Derek, cajola Jackson

-J..j...je suis bien, vais bien, je le jure, murmurais-je avec difficulté, alors que j'essayais de se relever des genoux de mon compagnon

Jackson l'aida avec sa force mais le garda proche de lui, fronçant ces sourcils et l'inquiétude passa encore une fois dans ces yeux en touchant la peau froide, frissonnante et le teint trop pâle de son petit ami

-Non , non seulement quelques gorgées, fait le pour moi et la meute,ok, dit Jackson en essayant d'approcher encore une fois la canette

Je cachais ma tête encore plus dans le cou de l'adolescent ne voulant pas boire, ni même regarder la boîte dans les main de mon petit ami, mes yeux ouverts brusquement en sentant la main de quelqu'un m'atteindre au cou et frotter légèrement je relevais la tête pour voir Isaac me regarder avec de l'inquiétude et la panique dans ces yeux .Je regardais Isaac, le soda, Isaac puis mon petit ami avant de hocher quelques fois la tête faiblement. Jackson plaça l'ouverture de la boîte contre ma lèvre et je bu quelques gorgées. Je sentais Isaac passer ces mains sur mon bras de haut en bas. Je fus plus détendu comme s'il pouvait m'envoyer un lien de protection. Au même moment, les loups entendirent la voiture de Deaton arriver, quelques instant plus tard, la porte du loft s'ouvrit et Deaton pénétra à l'intérieur. Deaton ne perdit pas de temps et s'avança rapidement vers Jackson et Derek

-Depuis combien de temps?, demanda-t-il en posant son sac à terre

-Je dirais depuis trois mois, quand Scott l'a chassé, dit Jackson en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son compagnon qui tremble encore et son teint ne s'améliore pas

-Oh bon dieu, murmura Deaton en secouant la tête de désolation au comportement de Scott

Deaton regarda Derek qui avait ouvert les yeux finalement, mais ses tremblements étaient encore présent, son teint encore blanc, ces mains froides, ces lèvres légèrement blues, Derek resserra sa veste autour de lui pour ajouter un soupçon de chaleur mais regarda confus Lydia quand elle mit une couverture sur lui, mais lança un regard de remerciement aussi ajoutant ainsi plus de chaleur du fait que la couverture était plus épaisse. Lydia lui sourit et se tient plus proche de lui, tout comme la meute qui s'avança de quelques pas de Derek et son compagnon.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer précisément comment vous l'avez trouvé, demanda Deaton en regardant la meute

-On a eu une réunion sur le nouveau cas de surnaturelle qui vient d'arriver. C'est en partant du loft que Jackson a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Derek, alors on est revenu sur nos pas et on l'a trouvé en train de faire ces valises en murmurant «ils sont revenus». Puis quand Jackson l'a touché pour le calmer, il a paniqué et a essayé de s'enfuir. Puis on a réussi à le attraper et on a remarqué son état. Et nous voilà ici, dit Stiles rapidement

-Ok, Jackson assis le sur la canapé, je vais l'examiner, dit Deaton en cherchant dans sa mallette

Jackson exécuta l'ordre de Deaton et assis Derek sur le canapé et Deaton commença par examiner la respiration du loup, puis pris son pouls comptant les battements le surveillant sur sa montre,

-Il était comment quand vous l'avez trouvé, demanda Deaton

-Paniqué, maigre, tremblant, froid, son teint était très pâle et à peine conscient, dit Jackson en frottant le dos de son petit ami, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers lui

-Il l'est encore, c'est quand la dernière fois qu'il a mangé? , demanda Deaton

-On le sait pas, on lui a juste fait boire quelques gorgées de soda, il y a quelques minutes de ça. Sa cuisine est vide sauf pour quelques dizaine de bouteilles d'eau dans son réfrigérateur, dit Lydia en regardant Derek comme s'il pourrait disparaître à tout moment

-Ok de tout les informations que vous m'avez donné, il aura besoin d'une perfusion de glucose dès se soir. Nous pouvons mettre la perfusion ici et le déplacer plus tard dans le lit, je sais que Derek sera capable de s'occuper de la perfusion par-lui même après avoir regarder ces frères et sœurs le faire, mais je veux que quelqu'un reste pareil ici avec lui. Derek ,j'aurais besoin que tu enlèves tes chandails, dit Deaton alors qu'il se tournait vers la table pour sortit tous ce qu'il aura besoin pour la perfusion, alors que Derek décollait ses vêtements les plaçant à côté de lui

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire? J'en ai pas vraiment... besoin... je vais, commença Derek avant que ces yeux révulsés en arrière et que son corps se ferme, les tremblements deviennent plus fort, la tête inclinée en arrière un peu

-Merde, fait-lui de côté, cria Lydia en passant à travers la paroi de la meute en aidant Jackson à renverser Derek sur le côté l'empêchant de tomber du divan la tête appuyé sur les genoux de Jackson alors que Derek luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Deaton chercha une seringue et du diazepam, il remplit la seringue du médicament se retourna vers le canapé et chercha une veine épaisse et une pulsion sur le bras de Derek

-Issac garde ta concentration sur le cœur de Derek et avertie moi s'il change, plus son cœur s'accélère, plus il risque d'aller en état choc, dit Deaton en insérant la seringue dans le bras de Derek

-Son cœur bat trop vite pour le confort et il rate des battement, expliqué Issac frénétiquement comme il fait un pas vers son papa, seulement pour être retenu par Stiles et le shérif, tout comme Isaac pleurnicha dans sa gorge

Deaton injecta le diazepam pour ralentir la réaction de Derek. Retirant la seringue le mis sur la table à côté de lui,pressant ses doigts sur côté de cou de Derek sentant son pouls qui commençait à battre plus normalement, sachant que le médicaments prenait effet rapidement. Tout comme le cœur commença à battre moins vite jusqu'à ralentir suffisamment pour le conforts de tous le monde dans la pièce.

-Bon je vais le brancher avec différent sac, pour tout ce qu'il aura et je vais revenir plus tard, voir comment il va, dit Deaton en rangeant le médicament.

Il ressorti les poches salines les déposant à côté de lui.

-On va devoir le monter à sa chambre pour que je puisses le brancher,dit Deaton en regardant Jackson

Sans attendre Jackson prit délicatement un Derek évanouit dans ces bras comme une princesse avant de se diriger au deuxième étage et dans la chambre suivi très proche de la meute qui ne lâchaient pas Derek du regard comme s'il pourrait disparaître sur place. Une fois dans la chambre Jackson déposa son compagnon sur le lit avant de prendre place à côté de lui suivi encore une fois de la meute sauf le shérif qui resta à côté de Deaton qui regarda la meute en souriant avant brancher les solutions au bras de l'évanoui.

-Je repasserais demain pour les solutions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez sauvé Derek en réagissant le plus rapidement possible. Les rassura Deaton en voyant leur visage plissé d'inquiétude

-Oui mais si on aurait pas écouté Scott, Derek ne serait pas dans cette état par notre faute, dit Issac en se resserrant contre Stiles pour se rapprocher contre son papa.

-Oui peut-être, mais au moins vous l'avez pas ignorer quand il avait le plus besoin de votre aide comme Scott, dit John en regardant la meute avec un léger sourire de bonheur

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête mais tournèrent rapidement la tête en entendant les gémissements de leur papa et compagnon. Jackson se rapprocha encore plus contre son compagnon, les veines noir lui parcouraient le bras droit.

-Derek, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue creuse doucement

Je ouvris les yeux mais le referma tout aussi vite en voyant encore les points noir devant moi. Je gémis encore plus en sentant la douleur m'envahir,mais relâcha aussi vite en sentant la douleur partir. Je restais confus ne comprenant pas comment la douleur aie plus disparaître aussi vite. Alors je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et vit Jackson l'absorber. D'un mouvement brusque je m'arrachais de l'étreinte de Jackson et grogna pour lui affirmer de ne pas faire ça.

-Derek, laisse le faire, il se contrôle, il sait combien il doit absorber, entendis-je à côté de moi, je tournais la tête pour voir Deaton me regarder

-Non, trop dangereux, réussis-je à murmurer

-Je vais bien, je sais comment le faire, Scott me l'avait montrer, répondit le concerner, je me radis en entendant le nom de Scott. Puis je sentis quelqu'un enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis l'odeur de fraise de Lydia.

-Il n'est plus ici, il ne te touchera pas, papa, dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi, sans le savoir pourquoi malgré ma faiblesse du moment je passa ma dans son dos pour lui apporter du confort. Puis j'ai eu une pensée pour Isaac et je tournais vivement la tête pour le rechercher du regard.

-Isaac,vient ici, murmurais-je faiblement

Isaac se précipitamment à côté de moi, tassant sans gêne Jackson qui malgré la situation ria légèrement. Issac se blotti aussi contre moi , me regardant avec des yeux d'excuse et plein de regret. Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassa sur le front avant de le coller contre moi et qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou comme Lydia ronronnant. Je souris avant de m'endormir.

-Il va mieux aller, inquiétez-vous plus, juste recommencer à la faire manger,même s'il refuse et si vous voyez-votre idiot de Vrai Alpha l'envoyait moi leur dit Deaton avant de ce diriger vers la porte et partir.

-Ça tu peux être sûre que je te l'envoya par la peau des fesses, bougonna Stiles

-Bon je suppose que vous restez tous ici, alors moi je vais renter à la maison. Vous appelez si besoin, demanda John en regardant la meute

Les autres hochèrent la tête tous appuyer l'un sur les autres, les yeux se fermant tout seul. John ria avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie et partir.

La meute s'endormit en surveillant leur compagnon et papa. Ne voyant pas que l'autre côté de la maison une menace s'approchait de plus en plus.

Alors voilà la suite si longuement en attente d'être mise en ligne . Vos savez la procédure!

À la prochaine , bientôt j'espère moi aussi!

Veuve noir ( aussi connue comme la folle :)


	12. la situation s'arrange ?

Précédemment :

-Il va mieux aller, inquiétez-vous plus, juste recommencer à la faire manger, même s'il refuse et si vous voyez-votre idiot de Vrai Alpha envoyait-le moi, leur dit Deaton avant de se diriger vers la porte et partir.

-Ça tu peux être sûre que je te l'envoi par la peau des fesses, bougonna Stiles

-Bon je suppose que vous restez tous ici, alors moi je vais renter à la maison. Vous appelez si besoin, demanda John en regardant la meute

Les autres hochèrent la tête tous appuyer l'un sur les autres, les yeux se fermant tout seul. John ria avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie et partir.

La meute s'endormit en surveillant leur compagnon et papa. Ne voyant pas que l'autre côté de la maison une menace s'approchait de plus en plus.

Présentement :

Pov Inconnu

Après notre troisième victime, nous avons continué notre chemin. Ce sentant libre de notre pouvoir, mais je ne ressentais pas le comble pour le gars qui nous a échappé.Après tous ce temps, l'avoir perdu me fait regretter tous autre victime . Il avait un caractère qui se démarquait des autres victimes, il avait cette force de se battre même après que plusieurs des gars ont passé par son corps. Il s'était débattu même pendant les relations, il ne se laissait pas faire, mais on avait réussi à le briser, après trois mois dans notre cellule. Sans savoir comment, il avait réussi à s'échappé et on l'avait pas retrouvé depuis ce temps. Alors on se promenait, pays après pays, ville après ville, cherchant le même feeling qu'avec ce gars. C'est alors qu'on s'est retrouvé à Beacon Hills et on avait senti l'odeur, mais on ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Alors en entendant , on se contentait de ces gars. On surveillait notre prochaine victime, la suivant partout comme son ombre. Et au dernier moment…boom… on attaque. La sensation de peur, de réalisation de ce qui alla arriver. La sensation de pénétrer ce gars sans aucune gêne, l'entendre hurler de douleur, coups après coups pour finalement qu'il s'évanouit gâchant par la même occasion notre plaisir, car sans les cris ce n'est plus aussi jouissant. C'était ça le vrai pouvoir, briser quelqu'un sans aucune possibilité de se relever après cette chute. Je suivis du regard la victime suivre son chemin de jogging, insouciant de ce qui pourrait lui arriver et je souris d'un sourire cramoisie sachant très bien que sa allait être sa chute au enfer. On le suivi en direction de la forêt attendant qu'il soit suffisamment loin du chemin de la civilisation avant que j'ordonnais aux gars de prendre position et se tenir prêt à cueillir notre prochaine proie. Je le regardais s'enfoncer assez profondément dans la forêt pour donner le dernier signale aux gars qui partir à sa chasse. Je vis Caleb apparaître devant le gars l'arrêtant net dans sa course, suivi de Jacob qui se plaça derrière lui, puis Eric et Sam se placèrent de côté pour l'empêcher de courir. J'entendis son cœur détaler comme un lapin et la peur suer de son corps. Je m'avançais devant notre cible, le détaillant avant de le frapper de la revers de la main, l'assommant. Caleb le prit dans ces bras et on parti en direction de la lisière où on avait trouvé un planque qui menait sous terre, l'endroit parfait pour que personne n'entende les cris de notre proie. Une fois arriver, on balança la victime dans la pièce, fermant la porte on fit demi- tour et parti dans le ''salon''.

-Puis avez- vous des pistes, pour le retrouver?, demande-je

-Non, Esteban, impossible de le retrouver, on a pu suivre une trace jusqu'à un manoir en piteux état, mais ça s'arrête là, après sa devient trop faible pour suivre, répondit Caleb en buvant un verre

-On va le retrouver, peut importe combien de temps sa va prendre, répondis-je

-Oui, on ne pourra jamais l'oublier, répondit Éric

-Ah tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller, rigola Sam en écoutant les battements cœur du gars

-Allez venez, temps de voir ce qu'il a se gars, dis-je en me levant de la chaise

On se dirigeait tous dans la pièce, pour voir le gars se relever rapidement et aller se coller au mur, mort de peur.

-Éloigniez-vous de moi, cria celui-ci

Je riais de pitié pour la pauvre défense qu'il essayait de monter. Mais sur des hommes tous aussi puissants que nous, c'est pas un petit humain de rien du tout qui va nous faire peur. Je m 'avançais vers lui, le regardant essayer de se fondre dans le mur, la peur et la panique montant dans son corps.

-Oh pas besoin d'avoir peur, on ne va pas vous faire de mal, dis-je sarcastiquement

-Allez-vous faire foutre, grogna-t-il la peur encore présente

-Oh mais on va allez se faire foutre, mais sa sera toi, mon gars, pas nous, ria-je

-Mais vous êtes complètement cingler, cria-t-il

-Non, pas vraiment ,tu vois il y a de sa pas si longtemps, on a eu une des expériences sexuelles la plus magnifique si on veut avec un gars, mais malheureusement il s'est enfui et on a parcouru États après États, ville après ville. Beacon Hills est notre dernière destination car on vient de le trouver. Dommage pour toi, tu es est la dernière personne à passer entre nos mains, dit Esteban d'un ton faussement ironique

Esteban se releva, dézippa son jeans le baissa et son membre en érection sorti. Il s'avança vers le gars, l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui enfonça son sexe dans la bouche malgré la faible opposition de la victime.

Pov Victime

Je venais à peine de me remettre de se que mon ravisseurs venait de me dire quand je le vis baisser son jeans , s'avancer vers moi, m'empoignai les cheveux et m'enfonça son érection dans la bouche. J'essaie de me débattre malgré mes mains attaché dans le dos. Plus je me débattis, plus je le sentais s'exciter. Alors, il commença un mouvement de vas et vient brutale. Je me sentis dégoûter, l'envie de vomir me prit mais je ne puis rien faire, car ces mouvements m'en empêcha . Après plusieurs pénibles instant, il retira son sexe de ma bouche et je toussais pour essayer de reprendre de l'air. Sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle je sentis mon pantalon être brusquement arracher, Esteban se plaçant derrière moi et je sentis une fulgurante douleur à mon entrée, je hurlais de douleur. Il entamant une pénétration douloureuse ne ralentissent pas ces vas et viens, je sentais du sang et un liquide couler de mon entré. Sans même m'en percevoir, je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. Après plusieurs autre coups brutal, je vis des étoiles devant moi et je m'évanouis de douleur.

1 heure 55minutes et 30 secondes plus tard, le groupe ressortir de la cellule pour se diriger dans le ''salon''.

-Bon, il n'es pas aussi fougueux que Derek mais quand même bien serré, dit Esteban en se prenant un verre d'alcool

Les autre imitèrent son geste avant que Esteban ne soulève son verre

-À la meute et au future retrouvaille avec notre jouet préféré, dit-il

La meute répéta après leur chef avant de boire leurs verres. Ils restèrent là, avant que le bras droit d'Esteban s'avance

-Je penses que je vais allez faire un tour vers le manoir pour voir si je peux repérer quoi que ça soit, dit-il

-Amène deux autres avec toi, au cas ou , dit Esteban en en regardant son bras droit.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons en pointant deux des gars de leur meute, ils partirent . Les autres allèrent s'installer confortablement au salon et mirent la télévision. Le chef de meute s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit un livre pour lire un peu. Près de trois chapitres plus tard,il se leva du fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cellule de leur prisonnier. Il ouvrit la porte qui émit un grincement et vit le gars essayait de se fondre dans le mur et se faire tout petit. Esteban eu un petit souvenir de Derek qui a toujours essayait de les attaqué malgré les blessures subi ou le traitement.

-Alors, je vois qu'on es réveillé, dit-il en entrant dans la cellule

Il entendit les battements du cœur et la peur se propager dans la petite cellule.

-Pourquoi-moi, dit la victime d'une voix tremblante

-Tu ressemble au gars qu'on avait réussi à capturer mais il s'est échappé .Comme je te l'ai déjà expliquer, on veut le retrouver mais en entendant on en profite avec d'autre qui lui ressemble, dit Esteban

-Vous êtes une bande de cingler, dit-il croyant pas ses oreilles de l'information

-Sûrement , mais que veux- tu la vie est comme ça!, dit l'alpha

Malgré ce que la victime vient de subir, il voulu savoir plus a propos du gars qu'il recherchait.

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à le retrouver, demanda-t-il

-Car c'est le premier homme que je vois réagir encore malgré tout ce qu'on a pu lui faire subir

-Quoi, demanda-t-it malgré lui

-Le pénétrer sans lubrifiant, l'attaché et le baiser violemment, à quatre pattes comme un chien et le pénétrer à plusieurs, nos pénis dans sa bouche, beaucoup de position, énuméra Esteban et juste en se souvenant il sentis sa queue réagir

L'autre grimaça de dégoût en imaginant quel enfer l'autre gars a du vivre.

-Inquiète- toi pas, le même sort t'attend mon gars, sauf si tu as de la chance et qu'on le retrouve , dit l'alpha en sortant de la pièce.

Celui-ci revient avec une table roulante, qu'il mit au centre de la pièce avant de bloquer les roues. Il enleva le drap qui recouvre la table , le balançant au fond de la pièce avant d'aller saisir la victime qui essaye de se débattre malgré la poigne de fer de l'homme loup.

Esteban l'attacha sur le dessus de la table dans une position à quatre patte Il prit le temps d'abaisser son pantalon avant de se rapprocher de la table. Il fixa du regard le cul en l'air encore rouge de leur dernier ébats un peu de sang encore coulant. Prit d'une certaine pitié envers lui, il récupéra du lubrifiant en dessous de la table. Il en étala sur sa verge, il plaça ces mains sur les hanches du gars avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup sec dans l'anus. Celui-ci hurla de douleur à la pénétration aussi brusque et ne pus retenir les larmes dans ces yeux.

-Tu es tellement serré, putain, dit Esteban en gémissant sans arrêter ces coups de butoir qui accélèrent au fur à mesure que son plaisir augmenta.

L'homme à quatre pattes hurlait presque à chaque coups son corps n'était pas préparer pour ce genre de sentence. Finalement après presque dix minutes il arrêta de hurler , son corps habitué à cette douleur, sa propre verge commença à se dresser malgré ce qu'il peut endurer en ce moment. Les larmes coulent encore, l'odeur de cuivre se répand dans la pièce faisant gémir encore plus de plaisir Esteban qui donna un gros coup contre les fesses du gars, le bruit se répandent dans la pièce, peau contre peau.

Il essaya de parler une fois même si sa voix est plus que brisé d'avoir hurler aussi souvent.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, j'en peux plus, supplia-t-il une dernière fois

Mais Esteban ne se préoccupa pas de ce que l'homme peut dire à la place il sorti complètement avant de donner un coups qui toucha brutalement la prostate, faisant gémir les deux hommes. Esteban sentit son plaisir accroître alors à chaque coups il changea d'angle pour toucher la prostate. Tous ce qui peux être entendu dans la pièce sont des gémissant ou des paroles. Esteban continua encore à toucher la prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il sens son nœud commencer à grossir. Alors il accéléra, continuant sans relâche ces coups de butoir dedans. Malgré la douleur, la victime recommença à gémir de plaisir sentant le gland de son violeur touche sa boule de nerf. Avant même qu'il sache , il éjacula en criant de plaisir .

-Bordel de merde, que tu es bon, t'es vraiment qu'une pute, dit le violeur en gémissant de plus en plus.

Il souleva un peu plus les hanches de l'homme pour mieux s'enfoncer et son nœud prit toute la place dans l'anus du gars. Les gémissements retentit et après un unième coups, Esteban jouit en hurlant de plaisir , donnant encore quelques léger coups avant de s'immobiliser. Puis attendit 2 minutes avant de donner un coups puissant qui fit révulser les yeux de l'homme. Au bout de dix minutes, Esteban éjacula encore une fois, son nœud se dégonflant lentement. Il se retira de l'anus regardant sa semence coulé d'un filet blanc. . Il remit ces pantalons avant de se baisser pour prendre un vibrateur en dessous de la table, l'activé à une vitesse moyenne et le fit pénétrer dans l'anus. Pour être sure que le vibrateur reste en place. Esteban attacha une pièce de culotte avant de détacher le gars de la table, qui tomba ces muscles ne le supportant plus. Il mit des menottes autour des poignets pour être sure qu'il ne puisse pas toucher le vibrateur et partir de la pièce. Laissant l'homme évanoui sur la table, seul le bruit du vibrateur dans la cellule peut être entendu dans la pièce.

-Juste trop mignon, dommage qu'on te garde pas après, dit-il en quittant.

Pov Derek

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, confus. Je les refermais avant de les ouvrir brusquement remarquant la noirceur autour de moi. Pris d'une panique, je me releva pensant que j'étais encore une fois dans la cellule. je gémis de peur et en voulant m'éloigner, je sentis quelque chose tirer sur mon bras. Je baissais le regard pour voir un tube relier à une intraveineuse où des gouttes qui s'écoule dans mon bras. Je l'arracha avant de sortir du lit et partir en courant vers la porte, mais je vis la pièce tourner autour de moi avant de m'effondrer au sol... J'essaye de me relever pour seulement gémir de douleur. C'est comme si tout mes membres refusent de bouger. Puis, je sentis des bras autour de moi, me soulevant comme si je ne pesais rien. Pensant que ces un des gars de la meute d'Alpha, je me débattis de mon mieux, mais la prise sur moi était juste trop forte.

-Derek, calme toi, c'est moi Jackson, murmura la voix dans mon oreille.

En reconnaissant la voix de mon compagnon, je me détendis instantanément. Je sentis qu'on me déposa au lit encore une fois et regarda Jackson qui essaye de remettre la perfusion. Je pris doucement de ces mains la perfusion et me la remit moi-même dans le creux de mon avant- bras. Il hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser doucement.

-Ne faits plus jamais ça. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, dit-il en me prenant délicatement dans ces bras

-Je suis désolé, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, honteux

-Ce n'es rien, répondit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres encore une fois

-Bon ce n'est pas que vous êtes pas mignon, mais il faut aller chercher le déjeuner, puisqu'il y a rien ici, dit Lydia en essayant de sortir du lit

Je la regarde essayé de s'extirper du lit avec difficulté. Je souris légèrement avant de me lever et l'aider.

-Merci papa, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue

Je hocha la tête avant de m'appuyer sur le lit sentant que mes pieds font lâcher. Je sentis deux bras m'entourant autour de ma taille et je releva la tête pour voir Danny. Lui souriant d'un petit sourire. Il m'aida à retourner au lit . Je hocha la tête reconnaissant.

Les autres se levèrent aussi sauf Bébé Isaac et Jackson qui se blottisse contre moi.

-On revient avec un déjeuner dans pas long. Essaye de te reposer encore un peu, dit Erica en déposant un baiser sur ma joue suivi des autres puis je le regarde partir

Je secoue la tête avant de rouler des yeux. Je me blotti plus confortablement dans le lit, suivi d'Isaac et de Jackson à côté de moi. Finalement la fatigue fut plus forte que moi et je me rendors dans la chaleur de mon compagnon et louveteau.

Voila pour se chapitre! Encore désolé pour une si grosse attente.!


End file.
